


The More the Merrier

by hchollym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone loves Peter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-12 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Peter finds out that he is an omega when the Avengers are stuck together at the compound for the foreseeable future. With his first heat approaching, Thor, Tony, Steve, and Bucky all volunteer to mate with him.But why choose 1 when you can have all 4?*Crack taken seriously.





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, and I enjoy pairing Peter with just about everyone, so I figured, why not combine them? This is definitely a crack story (taken seriously), and it’s really just my excuse to write Peter sleeping with four different people in the same story.
> 
> This first chapter is really more like a prologue to set up the story, the next four chapters will essentially by PWP’s with fluff, and then the last chapter (or more) will have some plot and mpreg involved. 
> 
> Peter is 17, which is the legal age of consent in the state of New York, and he is definitely making the choice to be with these four, so there is no dubious consent.

Have you ever had one of those moments where your entire world turns upside down? 

In the last 24 hours, Peter Parker’s life has not only turned upside, but it had simultaneously imploded as well. 

Finding out that you are an omega is hard. Finding out that you are an omega when you are also an Avenger is harder. Finding out that you are an omega when you are also an Avenger _and_ stuck inside the Avenger compound for the duration of your first heat with the rest of the Avengers is the hardest. 

Peter had always assumed that he would be a beta; he had hoped to be an alpha, but he knew that realistically it was going to be beta. It never even _occurred_ to him that he would be an omega. He really did have shit luck. 

It was bad enough that the Avengers (himself included) had been quarantined in the building after an encounter with an alien carrying some disease from outer space. So far, the disease either hadn’t been transferred to the Avengers or it had no side effects, because no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary. Even so, the CDC and the government had decided not to take any risks of possible exposure to the rest of the planet. 

That was fine; Peter understood that it was better to be safe than sorry. However, they had given them no concrete information about when they were clear to leave; just vague mentions of “soon” or “eventually.” And even worse (in his opinion) was that his seventeenth birthday happened to occur during this confinement, so he had to celebrate without Aunt May or his best friends, Ned and MJ. Despite all of that, Peter had tried to keep a positive attitude. The other Avengers had been very kind to him, throwing a small party using the supplies that they had, and Peter had been flattered by their effort.

But when he presented as an omega that night and Bruce confirmed it with a blood test, all hell broke loose. 

The next 24 hours were a blur to Peter as he listened to everyone argue and panic. He listened distantly to their conversations as if it was someone else's life that they were talking about instead of his own. He felt numb from shock, and his mind was both racing and short-circuiting at the same time. 

He was able to process the basics of their conversation: his first heat would be starting very soon, and suppressing it was dangerous. The first heat had to be experienced so that the organs and hormones could work themselves out, so skipping it had serious side effects, and none of the other Avengers were even willing to consider that option. 

Which meant that Peter was going to have to ride out his heat here, with no “supplies” and surrounded by an insane amount of unbonded alpha pheromones. _Fantastic,_ he thought sarcastically. _What could possibly go wrong?_ After much discussion, Peter was left with two options: 1. Go through his heat alone, driving himself and all the alphas around him crazy with their close proximity, or 2. Choose one of them to mate with. 

Peter had heard horror stories about heats. They were tough on the omega no matter what, but especially when they chose to handle it alone while smelling alphas nearby. The body craved an alpha, and going against your biology was not a fun experience. The compound was large, but not large enough that it would mask their scent to his sensitive nose. Just the knowledge that they were there would probably be enough to torture him the entire time. 

And it wouldn't be fun for the alphas either. They would be able to smell his distress and desperation, even from the other side of the compound, and they would hear his pained whimpers. Their instincts would be to protect him, and they would be going crazy from not being allowed. All in all, it seemed like an unnecessary amount of hardship. 

That left option number two, and that's where things got complicated. Peter didn't want to admit that he was a virgin, but he thought that it was better to just get everything out in the open. The Avengers had been horrified at the thought of Peter losing his virginity under these circumstances, and Peter could understand that. 

He wasn't thrilled about it either, but truthfully, he hadn't been “saving” himself or any of that nonsense; it just hadn't happened yet. He had heard that first times sucked, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to just get it over with. After some embarrassing persuasion, the other Avengers reluctantly agreed to go along with the original plan. 

So then it became time for Peter to choose his alpha, and he had no idea what to do. It was his decision, but he didn't want to choose someone that hated the idea of sleeping with him; that would have been humiliating and hurtful. Thankfully, he didn't have to explain that, because Natasha seemed to understand and take over. Peter was so grateful to her that he could have kissed her (though, given the circumstances, that was probably a bad idea).

She had Peter step out of the room while she asked each member of the group if they were willing to mate with Peter. The younger boy was thrilled that he wasn’t in the room for that talk, because he would have been dying from mortification. 

As it turned out, Vision and Wanda were out because they were bonded to one another; Sam, Rhodey, and Clint were already bonded to their wives; and Natasha didn't give Bruce a choice. Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bucky had all been willing though. That at least narrowed it down, and frankly, Peter was flattered that these incredible people were willing to be with him at all.

It was rather thrilling to know that he could have any of them, but that also led him to his biggest problem. Who should he choose? Natasha told him that he needed to choose before his heat started, because at that point, he wasn't in a stable mindset to make that choice. Peter understood and even appreciated that, but it didn’t make things any easier. 

She also said it was his choice, which the other four vehemently agreed with, but Peter almost would have preferred it if they had chosen for him. He had a hard time deciding between two cereals in the morning, and now he was supposed to decide between four Avengers? How the hell was he supposed to make that choice? 

“You can choose whoever you want to be with, Peter. No one wants to pressure you,” Steve said gently, and Thor’s brows furrowed. 

“Well of course he’s going to choose me. I’m a god! Why wouldn’t he want his first heat to be with a god?” He exclaimed, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“No, he’s going to choose me, because he needs someone that he can trust, and I’m his mentor and friend. Peter knows that I would never hurt him,” Tony explained. Bucky scoffed. 

“Yea, but you’re old enough to be his dad. He needs someone that he feels more comfortable and relaxed with, and I think that is me,” Bucky added, ignoring the fact that he was actually older than Tony if they were going by birth year. 

“Well –“ Peter tried, and all four of them snapped their heads to look at him, which made the words die on his tongue. 

“Peter, there is no wrong decision. The choice is yours. We just want you to be happy,” Steve continued. Honestly, he reminded Peter of the guidance counselor at his school. 

“I don’t know, can’t I just choose all of you!?” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but he wasn’t good at handling _this_ type of pressure. They all looked at him with dumbstruck expressions.

Peter felt his face flush from their attention. They all seemed too shock to speak, opting instead to glance at one another awkwardly. Natasha burst out laughing, her eyes crinkling up from her large grin. _Remind me not to buy her a Christmas present this year,_ Peter grumbled to himself. She finally calmed down from the humiliated look on Peter’s face, but her smile never abated. 

"He has a point," she said seriously. "You can't expect the poor kid to choose between you four and worry about hurting someone feelings," she continued rationally. Peter almost commented that he was obviously not a kid anymore, but he held his tongue, because she seemed to understand his struggle. 

"So, why doesn't he just mate with all of you?" She finished.

Every person in the room gaped at her. Steve looked completely scandalized, and Peter could understand why. Even though he had said the words, he meant it as more of an “I can’t choose” statement than an actual “I want all four of you with me through my heat” one. Yet as much as Peter tried to be disgusted by the idea, he couldn’t help the spark of arousal that shot through him. 

His whole body suddenly got warm, and his omega side must have betrayed him by smelling of desire, because all four men suddenly looked at him in shock. The aroma must have hit their noses, and Peter felt himself go even redder as his arousal was obvious to everyone around him.

He squirmed uncomfortably as images flashed through his head of the four Avengers taking turns having their way with him. His heat was getting closer and closer, and his throat suddenly felt dry as he swallowed. It was too hot. This was happening too fast, and he needed to make a decision now, so that there was no question of his consent later. He forced himself to look up and meet their eyes, still wide in shock. 

"I want all of you. That is, if you're willing," he added the last part hastily. He didn't want to be just an obligation to someone. If they didn't want him too, then he didn't want them to mate with him out of charity. The four Avengers swallowed, their eyes dilating with lust from the intoxicating scent that he was giving off. His heat hadn’t even started yet, and he already smelled incredible. Thor was the first one to speak.

"If that is what you want, then it shall be done, my little arachnid friend,” Thor responded, somehow managing to sound cheerful and serious at the same time. Bucky cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. 

"Well, I guess that's fine," he finally said. He sounded a bit unsure, but Peter could tell from the look on his face that he was determined. Tony grumbled, but he conceded. The only one that wasn’t on board yet was Steve. Steve wasn’t sure about any of this. It just didn’t seem right to mate with more than one person. What was so bad about monogamy? He hesitated.

"Steve," Peter said, intending to tell him that it was okay if he didn’t want to do this, but he was cut off by Steve shaking his head in affirmation. Peter saying his name was all it took for his resolve to crumble. He would rather have a part of him than none of him at all, so he agreed despite his misgivings. 

Peter felt light headed, and his heart hammered in chest. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He was about to start his first heat, and he would be sharing it with four Avengers. It was insane and surreal, yet he couldn’t deny that he found it ridiculously erotic. He had changed his mind. He would definitely be buying Natasha a Christmas present – or maybe four.

This was going to be _very_ interesting.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Peter’s heat approaching fast, the decision was made that the four Avengers should draw straws to decide which order they would go in. 
> 
> Tony's up first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was blown away by the encouragement from the first chapter. Thank you guys so much! It really does mean a lot to me. 
> 
> As for my posting schedule, I plan to update every 3 days. New chapters may come quicker than that sometimes, but I can’t make any promises. That being said, I am going out of town on Sunday for a week, and I will have spotty internet connection at best. I’ll do my best to update on time, but please be patient with me!
> 
> The next four chapters are pretty much PWP’s with feelings, but after that, the plot will start up again. This chapter is focused on Peter/Tony. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3

With Peter’s heat approaching fast, the decision was made that the four Avengers should draw straws to decide which order they would go in. This would avoid any unnecessary arguing or Peter having to feel guilty about choosing one person before another. The resulting order was Tony, Bucky, Thor, and then Steve. Peter was secretly relieved that Tony would be his first. If there was anybody that he trusted to lose his virginity to, it was definitely Mr. Stark. And truthfully, Tony was the person that Peter was the most excited to be with, but also the most nervous about. 

Tony had been Peter’s idol since he was just a boy, but now that he knew the man personally, he had become so much more. He was smart, charming, and sexy in a very commanding way, and yet he was also self-destructive and borderline dangerous. That combination made him the star of many of Peter’s fantasies. The omega had wondered for quite some time now how the “playboy” would be in bed. He was obviously experienced, but would he be wild or gentle? Would he have any crazy kinks? Peter definitely wanted to find out. 

On the other hand, he was a little anxious about being with Tony, because he really didn’t want to disappoint him. He wasn’t exactly a professional in bed, and Tony was surely used to much better, so what if Tony didn’t even enjoy himself? Peter tried to wipe those pessimistic thoughts from his head, taking a deep, shaky breath. It didn’t matter whether he was great or horrible in bed, because this was happening either way. 

Over the course of the next few hours, everyone was on edge, waiting nervously for Peter’s heat to hit him with full force. Peter could feel his body getting warmer and his head fuzzier, almost as if he had a buzz from drinking a few beers. The rest of the Avengers were tense, jumping at every little noise with their weapons ready to attack. 

Peter assumed it was their heightened protective instincts, but it wasn’t helping him stay calm. He already felt like a bundle of nerves, just vibrating with anxiety and anticipation. The waiting was the worst part. It felt like he was constantly expecting an attack to happen at any minute, his body stuck in that fight or flight mode. He honestly just wished that it would start.

Thankfully, they only had to wait a few hours, because Peter suddenly felt heat coil in his belly, a rush of the alpha pheromones permeating the air going straight to his head and making him lightheaded. He clutched the kitchen counter, breathing deeply to steady himself. The scent of his heat hit the other Avengers just as quickly, and he distantly heard a gasp and a few growls, but everything felt far away. 

He leaned into the touch when someone wrapped an arm around him, and he looked up with hazy, unfocused eyes to see Tony. He felt a rush of desire as he swallowed hard, and Tony's eyes darkened as he followed the movement of Peter’s throat. The older man steered Peter through the compound, and Peter was only distantly aware of his surroundings. Everything seemed so foggy and surreal, like he was in a dream.

They reached Tony’s room in what seemed like only seconds, and Peter tried to focus on the interior. He could vaguely recall a feeling in the back of his mind of always wanting to see inside this room, but that memory was hard to grasp in his current state. The room was huge – bigger than Peter’s entire apartment – but right now, Peter only cared about one thing. 

He practically lunged for Tony, desperately scrambling to pull of his clothes, dizzy with the need to touch the alpha’s skin. Tony responded with equal fervor, ripping the buttons off Peter’s shirt in his hurry to discard it. He wasted no time in exploring Peter’s body, his hands caressing every part of Peter that he could reach. Peter moaned low in his throat. Everywhere that Tony touched felt hot and tingly, and Peter wanted – _needed_ \- more. 

Tony connected their lips in a searing kiss, and Peter felt his breath catch in his throat. Tony's kiss was powerful, intense, with a hint of desperation in it, and Peter almost finished right then and there. It was the best thing that he had ever felt. Their hands were roaming up and down each other’s bodies, and Peter pressed impossibly closer to Tony, wanting to meld their bodies together. Peter’s erection throbbed painfully in his boxers, and he noticed with a thrill that Tony was hard as well. 

He tried to grasp the older man’s prick, but Tony pulled back, taking a shaky breath and looking at Peter with raw desire. He pulled Peter toward the bed, kissing him soundly. The back of Peter’s knees hit the mattress, and he fell backwards, taking Tony with him as he refused to let go of his hold. Tony braced himself with his arms on either side of Peter as he looked down at the younger boy with hungry, hooded eyes. He kissed Peter’s neck, and Peter grasped at his hair, instinctively tilting his head to give Tony better access. 

Peter sucked in a sharp breath as Tony breathed in the scent of Peter’s pulse point, clearly forcing himself to hold back. Every instinct in Tony’s body was telling him to bond to the omega below him, but they had not discussed that, and even in his rut, Tony would not force anything on Peter. Tony moved away from the oh-so-tempting spot, kissing and sucking on Peter’s pale skin and leaving wonderful pink and glistening marks behind. 

He pulled Peter’s boxers down quickly, and Peter kicked them off eagerly as Tony resumed his ministrations. Peter’s back arched, and he had just enough sense to be embarrassed when fluid began to leak from his hole. He bit his lip, cheeks reddening, but when Tony saw it, the older man groaned, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. Any humiliation that Peter was feeling was quickly forgotten as he smelled the spark of arousal in Tony's scent. The alpha’s scent was now heady and overpowering, and Peter thought that he might happily drown in it. 

Tony used his finger to swipe up some of the fluid that dripped down Peter’s leg, bringing to his lips and sucking it like it was a delicious, exotic ice cream. Peter groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he thrust his hips up. Tony pulled Peter’s legs apart, situating himself in between them. He put one hand on Peter’s hip, and the other one on his bottom. He massaged the wonderfully soft cheeks, and Peter was breathless with anticipation. He was half-ready to take Tony's fingers and shove them inside his hole himself. 

Tony finally pushed one finger inside gently, and Peter sucked in a sharp breath. Tony's fingers worked him open as Peter writhed, gasping and moaning as he gripped the sheets. Tony looked at him and shuddered, almost finishing at the sight. Peter had no idea how gorgeous he looked right now: open and dripping for Tony, face flushed, beautifully swollen lips open as needy sounds came out that were making Tony feel delirious. It was the most erotic sight that Tony had ever seen. He slowly added one finger at a time until Peter thought he might burst, the slow pace maddening. 

"Tony, please," Peter breathed out, and Tony felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had been pleased when he found out that he was going to be Peter’s first, relishing in the fact that everything would be special to the omega because he had never done it before. It gave him a connection to Peter that no one else would ever have, and that selfishly stroked Tony’s alpha ego. 

When Tony first met Spider-Man, he hadn’t thought much of him aside from “he’s okay.” Yet as time went by, Tony came to realize that Peter was so much _more_ than okay. He was strong, powerful, caring, and selfless. The mixture of those characteristics shouldn’t have worked, but Peter was different. He would do anything for anyone, and he gave people the benefit of the doubt even when he shouldn’t; people like Tony. 

Tony had been prepared to never act on any desire he had for Peter, avoiding the possible high as if it were the plague. But when Peter presented as an omega, it was far too sweet of a gift for him to pass up. Tony knew that Peter was far too pure for him, and if he were a better man, he would have never offered to mate with him. But he’s not a better man, and he will selfishly take all that he can get from this omega. 

Tony slid his fingers out, positioning himself at Peter’s hole as Peter looked up at him. The younger boy already looked completely wrecked, breathing heavily and eyes dilated with lust. Tony's own prick was leaking generously with precum. He pushed inside, groaning as the tight, wet heat encased his cock. It felt so amazing that Tony's head was spinning, and he half-feared that he would pass out. Out of all the omegas he had mated with, Peter made him feel a million times more than any of the others. It was overwhelming and intoxicating. 

Peter gasped when Tony entered him, warmth spreading up his spine. Tony was moving painstakingly slow, and Peter was practically whimpering by the time Tony was completely inside him. He felt so gloriously full. He squirmed, not trusting his own voice and hoping that Tony would get the hint. Luckily, Tony did, and he snapped his hips forward again, thrusting in and out of Peter with wonderful friction. 

The omega’s hands shot up to grasp Tony’s back, holding onto him like an anchor. Peter’s nerves were on fire, sparks of lightening shooting through his veins. He wasn't even aware of the noises he was making anymore, but it hardly mattered. 

Tony was breathing heavily, and he felt himself getting close. He pulled back, mouth going dry at the sight of Peter’s cock, hard and dark from the blood filling it, precum practically soaking his lower half. Tony groaned, pushing Peter’s knees up farther. The new angle let him hit a spot inside of Peter that had the younger man seeing stars. 

Peter gasped, his face scrunching up as his hands gripped the sheets. Tony hit that same spot over and over again, and Peter was practically screaming now. Tony took the omega’s cock into his hand and stroked it once, twice and Peter was coming. His back arched so far off the bed that Tony was surprised it didn't break, his whole body convulsing as he cried out Tony's name. 

Tony wasn't far behind him, emptying his seed inside the willing body below him. His vision went black, and he thought he might faint. He could vaguely feel his knot forming, overstretching the sensitive skin, but Peter was too out of it to notice, his mind up high in the clouds.

When they both came down from their high, the world finally returning to their vision, Peter was visibly trembling. Tony kissed him once more, slow and gentle to bring him back, and Peter eventually relaxed into the kiss. Tony rolled them to the side so that they were laying down, Peters legs still wrapped around his waist. The position should have been uncomfortable, but they were both too tired and satiated to care. 

Peter sighed, exhaustion creeping up on him as the first part of his heat ended. He pressed his forehead against Tony's, enjoying the feeling of breathing the same air. His eyes were closed, and a small, content smile was on his face. The delirium from before was gone now and replaced with pure satisfaction and contentment. 

"I'm glad that you were my first time," he admitted quietly. Tony felt warmth fill his heart, and he let a small smile form on his lips. 

"So am I," he confessed. 

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep together, and Peter was able to temporarily forget that this whole thing wasn't even close to being over.


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bucky's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took me so long to post this update, but as I said in the last chapter, I am out of town with very limited internet connection this week. Hopefully I’ll be able to post the next chapter in 3 days (like my original posting schedule).
> 
> Again, this chapter is basically just PWP with feelings, so don’t expect too much plot (yet). It’s focused on Peter/Bucky. Also, remember that pretty much everyone loves Peter in this, so just go with it ;) That’s why it’s crack treated seriously!
> 
> I'm trying very hard not to include too much angst in this story, but I'm not sure how well it's working out :/
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. I really love hearing from you guys <3

The next time Peter opened his eyes, he noticed 3 things. 1. He was alone, much to his disappointment, 2. he was still naked, but someone had obviously cleaned him up (which almost made up for the whole waking up alone thing), and 3. his backside was sore. It wasn’t horrible; more of a dull pain that served to remind him of his time with Tony. He flushed as the images flashed through his head, warmth pooling in his groin. 

He _really_ wished he hadn’t woken up alone; he would have loved to be with Tony again, but he knew that wasn’t the agreement. He winced as he turned over, realizing that he was not in fact alone. Bucky was sitting in the chair beside his bed, gazed fixed on Peter, leaning forward with his hands clasped together in front of him. He gave Peter a small smile when their gazes met. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Bucky asked quietly, his voice soothing Peter’s scattered mind. He sat up, ignoring the slight throb in his backside and shrugged.

"Good, I guess." His words were contradicted by his voice, which was gravelly and raw. His throat was ridiculously dry, and he realized with some embarrassment that he had really been yelling. His cheeks reddened, but Bucky didn't seem to mind. He handed Peter a Gatorade and protein bar. 

"You need to keep your strength up before the next wave starts," he explained. Peter nodded gratefully, tearing into the food quickly. Bucky hesitated, seeming to be fighting a war in his own head. 

"What?" Peter finally asked, unable to stand the silence any longer, and Bucky looked away, staring intently at a spot on the wall. 

"I know that you said you wanted all of us, but if you didn't mean me, then that's okay. I won't be offended, you know?” There was a touch of resignation in his voice, and Peter furrowed his brow. How could this incredible man think that Peter _wouldn’t_ want him? Sure, he had an ugly past, but it wasn’t his fault, and Peter would never hold it against him. The fact that Bucky seemed to think he was too damaged for Peter was just so fundamentally wrong. 

"Why wouldn't I want you? Yea, you’re reserved, but you’re also kind and loyal and strong. I feel safe with you, and I've never felt like you judged me even when I’ve screwed up. And you’re fucking gorgeous, so of course I meant you too," Peter confessed. He instantly averted his eyes from the man sitting next to him, embarrassed by his honesty. 

He hadn't intended to be so candid, but Bucky's insecurities made it impossible not to be. He knew how it felt to worry that you weren't good enough, and he never wanted the other man to feel that way. That didn’t stop the racing of his heart as he feared rejection though; perhaps Bucky would think that he was too attached or emotional now, and he wouldn’t want to mate with him. He held his breath as he waited for the other man’s reaction. 

Bucky looked at him in shock, eyes wide. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to speak, finally settling for a slightly confused grin with bright, shining eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Peter's. The younger man stilled for a second out of surprise, and it was enough for Bucky to pull back, looking away with a guilty expression, like he expected Peter to reprimand him. 

"Sorry. I should have waited for the next wave of your heat to start,” he mumbled. He seemed to slump into himself, and Peter had honestly never expected Bucky to be so unsure of himself. He felt a twinge in his heart, realizing just how much baggage Bucky was carrying on his shoulders and how much that burden actually affected him. 

"That's okay, I'm glad that you didn’t wait," he admitted, licking his lips. Bucky startled, looking at Peter skeptically, but the younger man could see the flicker of hope in his gaze. Peter was struck by just how young he seemed; mentally, Bucky was actually quite close to his age, and the thought was oddly endearing. 

Peter connected their lips once more, and Bucky eagerly returned it as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s lithe frame. The kiss was enthusiastic and messy – so different from Tony’s - but Peter loved it. He felt the warmth spreading through his body, and he knew that the next wave would be hitting soon. He kissed Bucky harder, and the other man deepened the kiss, nipping at Peter’s bottom lip and making him moan. 

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless, and Peter’s eyes were beginning to glaze over. He could tell the moment that his scent reached Bucky, because the man’s eyes widened before dilating rapidly. Bucky connected their lips again, this time more desperate and frenzied, and Peter pulled the older man on top of him. Bucky’s metal hand caressed Peter’s stomach, and Peter gasped, unable to suppress a shiver. The reaction made Bucky pull back as if he had been burned. 

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, a pathetic, self-loathing expression on his face as he tried to move away from Peter’s arms and avoid his gaze. Peter stopped him, grabbing Bucky’s metal arm and placing the hand on his chest. 

"Don't be. I like it," Peter breathed out honestly. He had always been intrigued by the arm, and now he found it strangely erotic. The smooth, cold metal glided over his skin like ice, and he could imagine having those fingers buried inside his hole. 

Bucky’s expression was grave as he looked intently into Peter’s eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. When he found none, he kissed Peter so passionately that the younger man became dizzy from the intensity of it. Bucky kissed down Peter’s chest, taking his time as if he were memorizing him. Peter snapped his hips up, whining low in his throat for more friction while Bucky explored every inch of his skin, looking up at Peter in awe. 

Peter was quickly losing control from that look, grasping Bucky's hair and tugging him back up into another heated kiss. He tugged Bucky's shirt off, and the man briefly moved to shrug off his pants and underwear as well. He covered Peter’s body with his own again, kissing the younger man’s neck eagerly. Peter wrapped his legs around Bucky's hips, holding him in place and rubbing their erections together. 

Bucky's head was fuzzy with the overwhelming desire to bond with Peter. Even before they all found out that Peter was an omega, Bucky had wanted him. How could he not? Peter was adorable, all doe-eyed and innocent, and yet he was one of the strongest members on the team. He also never judged Bucky for his past; he didn’t mention it or keep reminding him of it over and over again. Bucky could just be himself. And now that he knew Peter was an omega too, it was damn near torture _not_ to bond with him. 

He was inhaling the scent at Peter’s pulse point like a drug, knowing that he should pull away but unable to. He'd never been with an omega before; plenty of betas, but no omegas. He felt drunk and disoriented from the experience, wondering if it was that way with all omegas or just Peter. It didn't matter though, because he didn't want _other_ omegas; only this one. 

Peter was panting harshly, his whole body trembling with need. His hole was leaking copious amounts of fluid and literally aching to be filled. Bucky didn't want to rush, preferring to savor the moment in case he never had the chance again, but Peter couldn't take it anymore. His heat was hitting him again with full force, and he just wanted Bucky inside him. 

Peter used his strength to flip them both over so that he was now on top. Bucky was temporarily thrown off, which Peter used to his advantage. He straddled Bucky’s hips, leaning back to find the right angle. He grasped Bucky's throbbing erection and guided it to his hole, which was still stretched from earlier. 

Bucky barely had enough time to grab Peter’s hips before Peter was impaling himself on the cock below him. Both men groaned in unison, Peter swallowing and biting his lip as he got used to the new position. He pulled up and almost completely off Bucky's prick before slamming back down. He moaned loudly. The angle was glorious, hitting different spots inside of him than Tony had. 

Peter was bouncing up and down on Bucky’s cock, pushing down so far that it was almost painful. His head was foggy, his body moving on its own accord, and his throbbing erection was bouncing against their stomachs as he moved. Bucky was panting, hands gripping Peter’s hips tight enough to leave a mark.

Bucky sat up, wrapping his arm around Peter to keep him in place as he leaned them both backwards to avoid slipping out. He was meeting Peter’s movements with his own thrusts, and Peter was gasping and moaning as he writhed against the sensation. Bucky connected their lips again, and Peter swiped his tongue along the other man’s bottom lip. Bucky moaned, opening his mouth slightly so their tongues could swirl around one another in exploration. 

"Fuck, Peter,” Bucky breathed out against his lips. “I can’t, fuck, I'm not going to last much longer." He was biting his lip, looking at Peter with wild, desperate eyes, and it thrilled the younger man more than he ever imagined it would. Peter wrapped his hand around his own cock, which was trapped between their bodies, and stroked it firmly. He was so close. 

"Oh fuck," Bucky moaned as he watched Peter touch himself. Their breathing sped up, and Peter was positively shaking with the desire to see his alpha come undone. He had been too caught up in his own orgasm to see Tony's, but he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He didn't think he could hold back much longer though, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"Fuck. Bucky, I want you to cum inside me; want you to fill me up," Peter begged, too far gone to be embarrassed. He had barely finished his statement when Bucky's eyes scrunched shut, his mouth open in a silent cry as he shuddered violently and shot his seed inside Peter. It was so fucking sexy, and Peter couldn’t hold back any longer. His own release squirted from his cock as he called out Bucky’s name, strips of white coating his hand and both their chests. 

Peter could feel the knot again, and this time, he was able to enjoy the feeling of being connected without the crash he felt after his first wave of heat. Both men were breathing heavily, and Peter practically collapsed onto Bucky's chest as the man lay back down. He didn't even care that they were sticky, because Bucky's body was warm and comfortable. Peter kissed the spot over his heart, and Bucky played with Peter’s hair gently, his metal arm resting protectively around the younger man’s back. 

Bucky's heartbeat lulled Peter in sleep, but the older man forced himself to stay awake. This may be his only chance to be with Peter, and he wasn’t going to waste it on sleep. A part of him was jealous that Peter was mating with other people, but he understood the younger man’s motivation. Peter didn’t want to choose between the people he cared about, and Bucky was willing to take whatever he could get. Now, with Peter resting peacefully in his arms, Bucky knew that it was completely worth it.


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thor's turn, and Peter's omega side is making him emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to update today with the internet, so I figured, why not?
> 
> Honestly guys, I’ve been feeling really depressed lately, and I feel like it’s seeping into my writing. I’m trying really hard to make this story light and fun, but I don’t think I’m succeeding :( This chapter ended up being more angsty than I intended, but I just can’t seem to write it any other way. Sorry! 
> 
> Warnings for dubious consent of almost bonding? I’m not even sure how to word that, but you’ll see. There’s definitely no dub-con or non-con sex though.
> 
> For the record, I hope that nobody hates Thor after this. I don’t mean for him to come off as a jerk. He is a god, and he’s used to getting what he wants, so during his rut, it’s harder to control himself. Like I said, my angst is seeping into my writing without my permission :/
> 
> Comments are always really appreciated <3

Peter Parker was getting sick of waking up alone. He knew that he hadn’t discussed this problem with the other four Avengers before his heat began, but that’s because it hadn’t occurred to him. Something was going to have to change next time – if there was a next time. There was a protein bar and a Gatorade sitting on the nightstand beside the bed, and he gulped down the drink.

He felt dehydrated and lonely, and he kind of wanted to throw something. He took another big swig, practically choking on the liquid as Thor walked through the door. The god was wearing nothing but a towel, his muscles rippling and covered with a thin sheen of water from the shower. Peter could distinctly smell the earthy scent of his body wash, and it made his head feel fuzzy. Thor really was perfect; he was like a sculpture, and Peter was equally aroused and self-conscious. 

“Hello, my little arachnid friend,” Thor said with a cheerful grin. Peter swallowed, his cheeks heating up as he nodded in response. 

“Err, hey,” he replied awkwardly. Thor just continued to grin, walking over to Peter and sitting down right next to him on the bed. Peter’s entire body flushed, thrown off (though not surprised) by the god’s boldness. 

“Have you had enough rest?” the god asked, and Peter let a small smile form on his face over the other’s concern. It was actually quite nice to have everyone fussing over him since his heat began; he felt cared for, _loved_. 

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. That was ridiculous. The four Avengers had all agreed to mate with him, but it wasn’t like any of them actually loved him enough to bond with him. The thought was a little disappointing, but he tried to focus on the positive. And Thor sitting half-naked right next to him was _definitely_ a positive. 

“Yea, I’m good,” Peter responded, trying to keep his gaze on Thor’s face and not the droplets of water gliding down his skin. But damn, he wanted to trace the path of those drops with his tongue. He swallowed, biting his lip instinctively, and Thor’s gaze narrowed in on the movement. His eyes were suddenly less cheerful, dilating completely as the scent of Peter’s arousal hit his nose. 

Thor’s scent spiked with arousal too, and Peter moaned from the intensity of it. His cheeks reddened from embarrassment, but before he could say anything, Thor was kissing him. Peter’s mind went blank, little bolts of lightening shooting down his spine. Thor’s kiss was pure _power_ , the heady feel of his lips making Peter dizzy.

Peter kissed back fervently, bringing his hands up to feel Thor’s muscles. He squeezed and caressed the god’s chest in awed exploration, and Thor growled against his mouth. Thor pulled his towel off, throwing it to the side, and Peter couldn’t help but glance down. He choked on air, pulling away from the kiss to stare at Thor’s cock with wide eyes. It was _huge_. Peter had never seen a prick so big, even in porn videos. Thor’s grin became cocky as he saw Peter’s expression. 

“You like what you see?” he asked in amusement. If anyone else had said that line, Peter would have rolled his eyes, but there was _nothing_ cheesy about the god. Peter swallowed, nodding honestly and looking up to Thor’s face with hungry eyes. Thor’s grin fell as he saw Peter’s expression, his eyes becoming raw with desire. 

“Turn over,” he commanded gently, and Peter was pretty sure he would do anything Thor asked. He flipped onto his hands and knees, realizing that his hole was leaking generously when fluid dripped down his thighs. Thor groaned, massaging Peter’s cheeks before leaning down and _biting_ them. Peter gasped in shock. Thor wasn’t biting down hard, but he was nipping and licking at Peter’s bottom as if it tasted delicious. It felt so _dirty_ , but Peter loved it. He was starting to feel hot everywhere. 

Thor pulled away, draping himself over Peter’s back and supporting his weight with one arm. He kissed and nipped along Peter’s spine, leaving Peter shivering as his aching erection pulsated. Thor pushed two fingers into Peter’s already open and dripping hole. The god stretched the sensitive muscle, and despite Peter being filled twice already, it burned slightly. Thor was just so much larger than the other two, and even his fingers were huge inside the younger man. 

Thor added a third finger, thrusting them in and out as they grazed along Peter’s sweet spot. Peter moaned loudly, pushing back against the fingers, breathing heavily as he was worked open by the god. Peter glanced back, shocked and obscenely turned on to see that Thor’s own cock was hard and leaking with precum. Peter moaned, the next wave of his heat hitting him suddenly as his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

Thor must have smelled the change in his scent, because he took a sharp intake of breath, pulling his fingers out of Peter quickly. Peter whined at the loss of contact, wiggling his bottom for more. He didn’t have to wait long, because Thor lined himself up at Peter’s hole, pushing in slowly. 

Peter gasped, torn between wanting to push back or pull away by how wide he was being stretched. By the time Thor was completely inside him, Peter was panting, his body trembling as he felt insanely full. He swore he could feel Thor’s cock in his stomach. Thor was breathing heavily above him, obviously trying to show restraint. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked, his voice sounding pained from holding back. Peter nodded, a low whimper escaping his throat. 

“Yes, Thor, please,” he whined. He didn’t know what he was asking for, but Thor took it as permission to continue, so he pulled out slowly before snapping his hips back in quickly. Peter gasped, falling forward on the bed. He grabbed the headboard, using it for support as Thor began to thrust in and out. 

“Holy shit, holy shit, fuck, fuck,” Peter cried out. Thor’s thrusts were fast and deep, the sound of his balls smacking against Peter’s ass echoing through the air. His hands were gripping Peter’s hips, pulling the younger man’s body back towards Thor every time the god thrust forward. It was amazing and too much, and it was so intense that Peter was teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure. 

Peter’s entire body felt like it might explode, and he was fairly certain that he was screaming again. He let his hands slip off the headboard, gripping the sheets and burying his face into the pillow to stifle his screams. Thor laughed lightly, pulling Peter’s body up so that his back was flush against the god’s chest. 

“Oh, fuck!” Peter cried out. Thor held him upright as he pounded into him. Thor wrapped one hand around Peter’s prick, and Peter gasped loudly. The dual stimulation was overwhelming, and he alternated between pushing forward into the hand and backwards against Thor’s cock. Peter wrapped his arm around Thor’s neck, holding him close as he gripped the god’s hair tightly. 

Thor could feel his own release building. Peter was taking him so beautifully; he had never been with an omega that handled his size and strength so well. Peter’s hole was hot and tight, but it sucked Thor’s entire length in like it belonged there. Peter’s small yet toned body had a thin sheen of sweat covering it, his face scrunched up as he moaned and whimpered. It was the most gorgeous sight that Thor had ever seen. It was like this younger man had been _made for him_. 

Thor nudged Peter’s pulse point with his nose before licking and kissing the spot reverently. The smell was going to his head, making it fuzzy and disoriented. Thor had never lost control with anyone before, but he felt it slipping now. He couldn’t think clearly; the only thoughts racing through his mind were _perfect_ and _mine_. This little omega was made for him; he was sure of it. He placed his teeth gently over the pulse point, not biting down yet but _so_ close, and Peter gasped in shock. 

The feel of almost being bonded – of someone wanting him enough to bond with him – was too much, and Peter’s orgasm washed over him like a tsunami. His seed shot out all over Thor’s hand and the sheets as Peter’s vision went white and he forgot to breath. His hole convulsed around Thor’s prick, and the god moaned, grinding into Peter as he filled the younger man with his release. 

Thor’s knot formed, and Peter flinched. The god’s knot was bigger than Tony’s and Bucky’s, and it felt too big, but Peter focused on his breathing. Thor maneuvered them so that they were laying down, spooning Peter from behind as he wrapped his arms protectively around the younger man’s chest. Peter was exhausted, but his mind was still racing from Thor’s actions. Had the god actually intended to bond with him? Was he teasing him? 

Thor’s mind was reeling too. He hadn’t meant to go that far, but the temptation had been so strong that he couldn’t help it. He was glad that Peter’s orgasm had hit him when it did; otherwise, Thor wasn’t sure what he would have done. He kissed Peter’s pulse point gently, and Peter’s breath hitched. 

“Why did you - ?” he started, but he couldn’t finish the question. Thor pulled his face away from Peter’s neck, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“I’m sorry, little one. I should have never done that,” he admitted with guilt. He wasn’t sure that Peter _didn’t_ want to bond with him – surely the younger man could sense the same connection that Thor did. Yet even so, he should have waited to talk to Peter about it when he _wasn’t_ in heat. 

Peter couldn’t stop the feeling of disappointment that washed over him at Thor’s words. Rationally, he knew that it didn’t make sense to bond with Thor; they hadn’t even talked about it yet. But Peter couldn’t deny that Thor was a great alpha, and it did feel nice to be wanted, even if it was only for a moment. 

“Oh,” was all that Peter could respond, and Thor paused, hearing the slight hint of sadness in his voice. He moved his head up so that he was looking at Peter. 

“Did you want me to bond with you?” Thor asked directly. He knew that Peter was still in the midst of his heat and not thinking entirely clearly, but he couldn’t help himself; he had to ask. Peter felt his face heat up. _Leave it to Thor to not beat around the bush_ , he thought with some fondness. He shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He answered honestly. He _didn’t_ know. 

On the one hand, Peter wasn’t sure that he was ready to make that type of commitment, especially when he also had feelings for the other alphas that he had already mated with (though he doubted they had feelings for him in return). On the other hand, his instincts were screaming at him to bond, and he had to admit that the idea of having an alpha – _his_ alpha – was appealing. Thor lay his head back down, gripping Peter tighter as he pondered the younger man’s answer. 

“Now is not the right time to talk of this. We will speak when your heat has passed,” Thor said calmly, knowing that he should have done that to begin with. The guilt was still there, but the god tried to push those emotions away. 

Peter could see the sense in Thor’s words, but some part of him had a feeling that his heat _had_ passed; that almost being bonded with was enough for it to be over. He couldn’t be sure, but it was a gut feeling. He felt a little guilty too, because he was still supposed to mate with Steve. What would happen with that now? He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his racing mind. Thor kissed his temple. 

“Sleep now, love,” his low voice was gentle but commanding, and Peter felt himself obeying. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Thor was an alpha or a god, but his body wanted to follow his orders, and he found himself falling into a peaceful sleep. Everything else could wait; he would deal with it later.


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be Steve's turn, but Peter's heat is over, leaving both men to wonder "What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your outpouring of support! It really does mean a lot to me, and I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you guys have been so understanding of my mental state. 
> 
> I apologize about the delay, but this chapter ended up being way longer and more emotional than I originally intended. Honestly, I’ve always gotten the impression that Steve is rather sensitive based on Chris Evans’s portrayal in the movies (am I the only one who sees that?), and I really like Steve/Peter, but I have never really written them together, so this was the result of all of that combined. Sorry?
> 
> I promise that this story isn’t over yet even though it may seem like it at the end of this chapter. There’s definitely more plot, angst, and fluff to come. After all, Peter still has feelings for the other 3 men, even if he does forget that in the heat of the moment ;)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

When Peter woke again, he sighed into the silence that seemed to stretch across the room. Someone had cleaned him up (again), but there was no food or drink by the bed this time, and he frowned. Before he had time to ponder that new development, there was a knock on the door. Peter blinked, pulling the sheets up to cover himself. 

“Come in,” he called out awkwardly. He felt like he was in some porno, and he was supposed to strike a sexy pose. Peter wasn’t sure he even knew _how_ to strike a sexy pose; he had a feeling that it would come out closer to weird and uncomfortable. Steve walked in with a tray of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice, and Peter’s mouth watered. 

“I thought you might want some real food,” Steve offered, a light blush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze from Peter’s exposed chest. Peter nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, please!” the younger man replied, and his stomach growled in agreement. He was so tired of protein bars. Steve smiled, placing the tray down next to him. He watched as Peter ate like a starving man, a considering look on his face. Peter felt himself flush at the attention. 

“What?” Peter asked nervously after he had swallowed a rather large gulp of food. He wondered if there was food on his face, but Steve didn’t seem disgusted. The older man hesitated in his answer, a frown on his face. 

“Your heat is over, isn’t it?” Steve asked quietly, and Peter realized that his scent must have changed. There was some held back emotion in Steve’s voice that Peter couldn’t identify, and his stomach began tying into knots uncomfortably. He suddenly didn’t want to tell Steve the truth and just go through with the mating anyway. He knew that was selfish though, and he would _never_ trick someone into being with him. He rubbed his neck as he shrugged. 

“I don’t know for sure, but I think so,” he admitted. Steve nodded, his body straightening as something flickered across his gaze. It was only there for a second before he managed to hide it, but Peter had caught it none the less. _Disappointment_. Peter froze in surprise, his heart racing as he tried to process that, and Steve stood up. 

“Then I should go, since you no longer require my assistance.” He sounded so ridiculously formal, but now that Peter knew what to look for, he could see that the sadness was still there. It shook him to the core. Why would Steve – _Captain freaking America_ – be disappointed that he couldn’t mate with Peter? It was mind-blowing, and Peter honestly couldn’t wrap his head around it. When Peter didn’t respond, Steve seemed to take that as his cue to leave and headed towards the door. 

“Wait!” Peter called out in a panic, and Steve hesitated, his hand on the doorknob as he looked back to Peter questioningly. Peter wasn’t sure what to say. How could he explain that he didn’t want Steve to leave? That despite his heat being over, he still wanted to be with Steve. 

The other man was amazingly sweet and thoughtful, and he had the strongest loyalty and moral compass that Peter had ever seen. He was also selfless, tending to suffer in silence so that he could take care of everyone else, and Peter wanted nothing more than to take care of _him_. But he couldn’t say that; the other man would think he was crazy or pathetic. 

“Stay with me?” Peter finally asked quietly, embarrassed by his own vulnerability, but damn it, he was tired of being alone. Steve looks surprised, hand falling down by his side as he stepped closer to Peter. 

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern, eyes raking over Peter to assess for any injury, and Peter felt a different kind of warmth fill his limbs. He nodded. 

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to be alone,” Peter confessed, and Steve blinked in surprise.

“Alright,” he said slowly, sitting back down. They sat in silence for another few minutes while Peter gratefully finished his food and placed the tray to the side. It wasn’t an awkward silence like Peter was expecting; rather comfortable and peaceful. 

“Does everybody think of me differently now?” Peter finally asked, the question weighing heavily on his mind. His hands were fidgeting with the sheets, and he refused to meet Steve’s gaze. The other man’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Why would you think that?” Steve asked, honestly bewildered, and Peter suddenly had a whole new level of fondness for the hero. 

“Because I’m an omega,” he replied with a hint of bitterness. He’d been so focused on getting through his first heat that he hadn’t taken the time to process how he _felt_ about being an omega. Now that his heat was over, everything was starting to hit him, and it felt like he’d been smacked in the chest by a freight train. Steve blinked, still looking confused. 

“So? That doesn’t change who you are,” he replied genuinely, as if Peter’s question made no sense, and Peter felt a lump form in his throat. 

“Doesn’t it?” Peter asked quietly. 

There weren’t any other omega superheroes. Sure, people generally loved male omegas, but in a patronizing, they’ll-never-amount-to-anything-other-than-being-a-breeder sort of way. Peter was going to have regular heats, which put himself and the rest of the Avengers at risk if they started in the middle of a battle. He was probably going to get kicked off the team, and things would never be the same again. He felt like crying, but Steve vehemently shook his head in response.

“Not at all! You’re still Peter; Spider-Man. You’re still strong and smart and selfless and _good_. You take care of everyone besides yourself, and you never give up on anything or anyone. Sure, you’re an omega now, and that may change the way that you fight, but it doesn’t change _you_. And the rest, we’ll figure out,” Steve said with such conviction, and Peter stared at him in awe. 

Steve really thought of him that way? He didn’t want Peter off the team because he was a liability? That was his biggest nightmare, and Steve was able to soothe those fears so easily. Peter’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and he surged forward, driven by instinct as he kissed Steve. Steve’s eyes widened as he froze in shock, and Peter pulled away in regret. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled out. _Way to go, Peter. If he didn’t think you were pathetic before, he certainly does now,_ he thought with no small amount of self-loathing. Peter looked away in shame, tears prickling at his eyes, and he seriously hated the omega hormones pumping through his veins at that moment. 

“Don’t be,” Steve finally responded quietly, and Peter’s head snapped up in shock. Steve had a small blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time,” he admitted. Steve had never intended to say anything, but Peter’s obvious resignation and lack of self-esteem had made him feel a twinge in his heart. If only Peter could see himself through Steve’s eyes, then he would know that he was perfect. Steve _never_ wanted the younger man to feel like he was anything less than amazing. 

Steve had been disappointed – though the more accurate word would be devasted – when Peter’s heat was over before he was able to mate with him. But then Peter kissed him – without his heat – and Steve’s entire world seemed to shift on its axis. If there was even a chance that Peter wanted this as much as Steve did, then Steve couldn’t hide behind lies or excuses. He wasn’t a coward, and he needed Peter to know that he _wanted_ that kiss; wanted it so badly that it hurt. 

Peter stared at him in shock, mind racing. Steve _wanted_ to kiss Peter? For a long time? That meant that he’d wanted to kiss Peter before everyone found out he was an omega. Steve didn’t just want to kiss his omega side; he actually wanted to kiss _Peter_. The younger man was feeling a bit lightheaded. He couldn’t believe that this perfect man would ever want _him_. It was surreal. 

Steve was looking at him intensely, and Peter could see the hint of uncertainty in his gaze, as if Peter would actually reject him. It was completely insane. The look was enough to snap Peter out of his daze though. He leaned forward slowly, allowing Steve the chance to back away if he wanted, but Steve didn’t. His eyes brightened as he watched Peter move towards him. Peter kissed him again, this time in a gentle press of lips, and Steve kissed him back softly. 

It wasn’t frenzied or passionate like Peter’s kisses with the other men; it was timid and exploratory, as if trying to see how this all worked. Steve seemed to be memorizing every inch of Peter’s mouth, and in turn, Peter was loving the slow and sensual way that Steve kissed him. It didn’t feel hurried or desperate; it gave Peter time to breathe and enjoy it – to enjoy kissing for the sake of kissing, which is something that he had never had the chance to do before. 

Steve’s hand was on Peter’s cheek, lightly caressing it, and Peter placed his hand on Steve’s knee. He could feel his cheeks burning from his boldness, but he wouldn’t back down now. He slowly slid his hand up Steve’s thigh, and he felt the other man’s sharp intake of breath. His hand slid up even further, almost reaching its target when Steve caught his wrist and pulled back. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Steve said gently, as if giving Peter a way out. The younger man appreciated it, but he definitely didn’t want an out. He swallowed. 

“What if I want to?” Peter asked, nerves fluttering through his stomach. Steve searched his gaze, looking for even a trace of doubt. 

“You’re not in your heat anymore,” Steve said softly, and Peter nodded in response. 

“I know.” He looked straight at Steve, letting the other see his determined expression. Steve’s mouth opened and closed for a moment before he kissed Peter again, still gentle but with an undeniable heat behind it. 

Peter cupped Steve’s prick through his jeans, a jolt of excitement and arousal coursing through him when he realized that Steve was already hard and straining against his pants. Steve gasped when Peter’s hands cupped him, pulling Peter closer as he kissed him passionately. 

Peter rubbed at the bulge in Steve’s pants, feeling it twitch and wanting desperately to remove the clothes. He didn’t want to overwhelm the other man though. Steve seemed oddly innocent, and Peter idly wondered how many people he had actually been with. 

The truth was, Steve hadn’t been with many. In fact, he hadn’t been with anyone since he woke up from the ice, aside from a few kisses. He’d certainly never been with a man before, since that was taboo in his time. So this? This felt amazing. 

Sparks of electricity seemed to shoot through his cock as Peter palmed him through his pants, which suddenly felt far too tight, and warmth coiled in his belly. He felt hot all over, pouring his emotions into their kiss. Peter’s tongue danced with his own, making his head feel fuzzy. 

His prick felt too warm, the pressure like a volcano just before erupting. Before Steve recognized what was happening, hot, sticky semen was spilling from his cock inside his pants and filling his underwear. The pressure exploded, the heat leaving him through his release, and for a moment, he felt blissfully relaxed. 

Then reality came crashing down as Steve realized what happened. He pulled away from Peter in horror, and the younger man was starting at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

“Did you just – “ Peter started in disbelief, and Steve seemed to hunch in on himself, looking away from Peter as his face felt like it was burning with humiliation. Peter seemed to sense his distress, putting a hand on his chin and pulling Steve’s face to look at him. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Peter said gently, and Steve swallowed. His whole body was tense, and Peter kissed him once more until he slowly but surely relaxed. 

“Sorry,” Steve finally mumbled out, and Peter gave him a small smile. 

“Like I said, it’s okay, _really_ okay,” he added the last part when Steve looked like he was going to protest. 

“Actually, it was really hot,” Peter admitted. Peter had fantasized about Steve plenty of times – but having him cum in his pants from Peter’s touch? Now that was way hotter than _anything_ Peter could have imagined. Steve looked shocked at Peter’s confession, wondering how in the hell embarrassing himself could be hot, but there was no trace of a lie on Peter’s face. 

Steve bit his lip, leaning in to kiss Peter once more. Peter’s hand was on Steve’s cheek while Steve placed his hand on Peter’s hips. Peter maneuvered them so that they were laying down side by side, kissing languidly. His own cock was hard and aching, but he didn’t want to push Steve until the other man was ready. When they finally pulled away, Steve licked his lips. 

“Can I?” Steve gestured a little nervously to the bulge in the sheets from Peter’s prick, and Peter bit his lip, nodding. _God, yes._ He hoped he didn’t look ridiculously eager, but he couldn’t help it. 

“If you want,” Peter added quickly, not wanting Steve to feel obligated. Steve nodded, but then hesitated. 

“I may not be very good,” the older man admitted, and Peter found it so endearing. He understood exactly how Steve felt – he’d been in the same situation since his heat started - and he felt a strange sort of bond forming with the other man over their lack of experience. 

“That’s okay. We’ll learn together,” Peter offered, and Steve gave him a gentle smile. He moved down the bed, pulling the bedsheets away to reveal Peter’s hard and leaking cock. He licked his lips again, and Peter had to bite his cheek to stifle a moan. Steve looked gorgeous like that, his face level with Peter’s cock as his tongue swiped across his pouty, wet lips. Peter could imagine finishing all over his face. He blushed fiercely at the thought. _Where did that come from?_ he wondered. 

Steve tentatively licked Peter’s tip, and the younger man gasped, all other thoughts forgotten. Steve took the tip in his mouth, sucking experimentally and looking up at Peter for approval. And damn, Peter almost finished right then and there. He was breathing heavily as Steve took a little more in his mouth, his thumb caressing Peter’s thigh. 

Peter carded his hand through Steve’s hair, watching his cock go in and out of that mouth as Steve bobbed up and down. Steve placed his hand on the part of Peter’s shaft that he couldn’t fit in his mouth, moving it at the same rhythm, and Peter moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Steve was a natural. Peter gripped the sheets beside him with one hand to keep from bucking up; he didn’t want to hurt Steve. 

Peter felt the bed shift, and he looked down to see Steve palming himself through his jeans – a wet stain still on the front. He was already hard again. Peter moaned, his head falling back. He was so close already, but he suddenly didn’t want to finish like this. 

“Wait,” he breathed out, and Steve immediately pulled off, looking at Peter in worry. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, and Peter felt like kissing him breathless. 

“No, I just… I want you inside me,” Peter admitted quietly. Steve’s eyes widened before he swallowed, his eyes dilating with lust. He moved up to kiss Peter deeply, and Peter unbuttoned Steve’s shirt, pulling it off quickly. They worked together to get the older man’s pants off, and Peter was ridiculously turned on when he saw the cum spill out of Steve’s underwear from earlier. 

Peter wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, his arms locked around the older man’s neck as they kissed. Steve pulled away long enough to guide his prick to Peter’s hole. It was still stretched and wet from his heat, so there was no need to prepare him, but Peter silently prayed that he wasn’t _too_ stretched and loose from Thor. Steve looked at Peter for consent, and Peter nodded. 

Steve pushed inside, and they both moaned in unison at the sensation. Steve took a few calming breaths before beginning a slow and gentle pace. Their lips connected again, and Peter was startled how they could be having sex and still kiss so languidly. Everything felt amazing, but there was no urgency. It was so different than what Peter was used to at that point. Steve pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on Peter’s, looking into the younger man’s eyes as they breathed the same air. 

“You’re amazing,” Steve breathed out, and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Steve,” he started, a million thoughts racing through his head, but he swallowed all of them down. He didn’t want to say anything to scare the other man away, and he knew that it was better to wait until they _weren’t_ having sex to make any emotional declarations (for the first time) so that Steve didn’t doubt their sincerity. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Peter ended up saying, surprised by how comfortable he felt admitting that to the other man. The pressure was building inside him, heat making him feel like his entire body was on fire. He wanted this to last longer, but he knew it wasn’t possible. Steve breathed deeply, eyes fluttering shut at Peter’s words. 

“Neither am I,” Steve admitted. He was moving gently, but the thrusts were so deep, and Peter was shocked by how turned on he was with the slow pace. It just felt so _intimate_. They were both holding back, trying to make this last as long as possible, and Steve kissed Peter once more. 

“Cum with me,” Steve whispered, and Peter took a sharp intake of breath, nodding his head. Steve’s forehead was pressed against his, both breathing heavily as Steve thrust a few more times. Suddenly, they were both cumming, spiraling into a world of pleasure as their bodies shuddered through their release. Their eyes were scrunched shut, and they held onto each other tightly like anchors to reality.

Steve’s seed filled Peter’s hole, and Peter’s release soaked both their stomachs. Their muscles felt liquified, and they were both panting as their senses returned. Steve began to pull back, but Peter used his legs that were still wrapped around Steve to push down on the other man’s bottom and hold him in place. 

“Not yet,” Peter pleaded, just needing to keep Steve inside of him for a moment longer, which Steve was happy to oblige. He kissed Peter once more, and it was so emotionally _raw_ that it made Peter’s heart ache. He had never been kissed like that before, and it made his head feel dizzy. 

They ended up curled together, Peter’s head resting against Steve’s chest as the older man’s arms wrapped protectively around Peter to hold him close. Their legs were intertwined, as if they wanted to be as connected as possible, and Steve kissed the top of Peter’s head. As they fell into a peaceful sleep together, Peter knew in his heart that he wouldn’t be waking up alone.


	6. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peter's heat has Tony, Thor, Bucky, and Steve making confessions and Peter making decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I originally said that I would update every 3 days, but I’m going to have to change that to once a week. There’s just so much stuff going on right now that I can’t really manage more. Sorry :(
> 
> I’m not super happy with this chapter, but after rewriting it about 10 times, I finally gave up. It’s just necessary to move the plot along, so hopefully it’s not too disappointing.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. I love hearing from you guys <3

When Peter woke up again, he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped protectively around him. He smiled against Steve’s chest before slowly pulling back. Steve’s eyes fluttered opened, and the older man smiled serenely at Peter. 

“Good morning,” Steve said, his voice laced with sleep. 

“Morning,” Peter responded happily. He _loved_ waking up next to someone. He wanted to stay in bed with Steve all day long, kissing languidly and cuddling. Unfortunately, that was not in the cards, because Peter’s stomach growled loudly. His cheeks reddened as Steve laughed.

“We should get some food,” Steve suggested, amusement still dancing in his eyes. Peter grinned, nodding in agreement. They both moved to get out of bed, but they hesitated. It seemed strange, but Peter was oddly nervous to take the sheets away from his naked body, and Steve seemed to feel the same. 

Eventually, hunger won out, and they both stepped off the bed. They averted their gaze from the other’s body, blushing bright red whenever they accidentally looked at one another. Peter felt weirdly exposed and uncomfortable. It seemed ridiculous after what they had done earlier, but he chalked it up to his shyness finally returning to him. Once their clothes were on, the stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“We should – “ 

“Should we – “ they both started at the same time. They laughed, shaking their heads as the tension in the air was dispelled.

“Let’s eat,” Peter finished, and Steve nodded with a grin. They walked into the kitchen, and Natasha gave them an amused smirk when she saw the two of them enter together. Tony, Bucky, Thor, and Bruce were there as well, and Peter avoided their gaze in embarrassment. 

Tony and Bucky stared back and forth between Steve and Peter as if they couldn’t comprehend why they were still together. Thor was looking at Peter intently, and Peter ducked his head as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

“What?” he asked the god, trying to sound casual. Thor looked at Steve and then back at Peter for another moment, the intensity of his gaze making Peter squirm. 

“Your heat was over when I left,” Thor said, voice almost hard, and Peter froze. It wasn’t a question, and suddenly, Tony and Bucky were staring at Peter with wide eyes. 

“It was?” Tony asked in incredulously. Peter bit his lip and nodded in affirmation, trying to avoid all of their gazes as he poured himself a glass of milk. 

“Then why-?” Bucky started, but he couldn’t finish the question. Every occupant in the room was looking at Peter in wonder, aside from Steve (who was avoiding his gaze), and Peter gulped. This was rather personal. Did he really have to explain it to all of them? Judging by the looks on their faces, he did.

“Well, we talked, and even though my heat was over, we wanted to?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, and Peter’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

Tony looked like he’d been slapped in the face, and Bucky’s eyes shone with pain. Peter suddenly felt like a complete jerk even though he had no idea why. Why did Tony and Bucky care what he did outside of his heat? It’s not as if they wanted Peter, so it shouldn’t matter that he was with Steve. The silence kept stretching on though, and Peter felt the irrational need to explain himself. 

“Steve actually wanted me for me - and not just because I was in heat, and it felt nice,” Peter blurted out, inwardly cursing himself as the other’s eyes widened in shock. In hindsight, it seemed like such a stupid thing to say, but he couldn’t take it back. Peter hadn’t meant to word it that way; that made it sound like he only wanted to be with Steve because it was an ego boost, which was definitely not true. 

_Was it?_ his mind supplied doubtfully, and Peter suddenly wasn’t so sure of anything anymore. Earlier, he was positive that he wanted nothing more than to be with Steve. But when he stood in front of Tony, Thor, and Bucky too, Peter wasn’t sure how he could want Steve so badly when he had feelings for the other three as well. It was confusing, and he felt so wishy washy. 

“What do you mean he actually wants you for you?” Tony asked in disbelief, and Peter sighed. He didn’t want to annoy them with his stupid insecurities, but he didn’t think that there was any way around it at this point. 

“It’s just, I know that all of you agreed to mate with me, and I really appreciate that, but none of you actually _wanted_ to be with me, aside from my omega side, you know?” Peter felt so small saying those words, and he had a feeling that the other men were regretting ever being with them at all if their horrified expressions were anything to go by. They probably thought that he was weak and pathetic now. 

“How could you think that when I almost bonded with you?” Thor asked, his voice sounding upset. Peter felt the blood drain from his face. _Uh-oh_. Just as he expected (and feared), everyone’s attention was suddenly on the god. 

“You did WHAT?” Tony yelled, eyes blazing. Bucky was scowling at him with clenched fists, Steve looked positively scandalized, and even Natasha and Bruce looked angry. To his credit, Thor didn’t wither under their harsh looks; he stood tall, looking Tony straight in the eyes.

“This is between me and Peter. It is none of your concern,” Thor said stiffly, but Tony shook his head in rage. 

“Almost forcing Peter to bond with you against his will is _definitely_ my concern,” he shot back coldly. He was just inches away from Thor’s face, both men glaring at one another. Peter stepped towards them, trying to diffuse the escalating situation. 

“Nothing actually happened though, and Thor apologized, so it’s no big deal?” Peter tried weakly. The protective alpha pheromones permeating the room were stifling, and it felt hard for Peter to breathe, let alone speak. If anything though, Peter’s words only made Tony more livid. He poked a finger into Thor’s chest. 

“You may be a god, but that does not give you the right to force Peter into anything,” Tony seethed out, and Thor scowled. 

“I know that. It was never my intention to force him into anything against his will. But you do not understand how hard it was to control myself. Obviously, you did not feel the same temptation since you did not want to bond with him,” Thor growled out. 

Before anyone knew what was happening, Tony had reeled back and punched Thor square across the face. The god stumbled back in shock. Tony wasn’t in his Iron Man suit, so the punch did very little to actually hurt the god, but the fact that he had done it at all had everyone gaping at him. Tony ignored their looks, stepping even closer to Thor. 

“Now you listen to me. I wanted to bond with Peter too - more than anything - but I still managed to restrain myself, because I would never take advantage of him. I don’t care how tempted you were, you should have never let it get that far,” Tony said menacingly.

Thor’s expression morphed into one of guilt, knowing the truth behind Tony’s words, but Peter was still focused on the first part of Tony’s statement. Tony had wanted to bond with him. Tony – the giant of his childhood turned mentor and then friend – wanted him. _Holy shit_ , was the only thought that his mind was capable of formulating. His heart was racing so fast that he thought he might pass out.

“You’re right,” Thor admitted, looking at Peter apologetically. 

“I am truly sorry,” the god continued, and while Peter appreciated that, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on Thor at that moment. He stepped closer to Tony. 

“You wanted to bond with me?” Peter asked in awe, and Tony blinked, clearly thrown off and distracted from his anger. 

“Of course I did,” Tony responded honestly, no trace of shame or self-doubt in his voice, and Peter envied that confidence. Peter swallowed over the lump forming in his throat. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when his brain refused to form coherent sentences. 

“So did I,” Bucky said quietly – so quietly that Peter would have missed it if he didn’t have such sensitive hearing. He swiveled around to face Bucky, eyes wide. 

“You what?!” he practically screeched in disbelief. What the hell was happening right now? He felt like he was in a dream, and he half-expected someone to dump a bucket of cold water on his head to wake him up. Bucky rubbed his neck, avoiding Peter’s gaze.

“I did too,” Bucky admitted, and Peter felt like he might faint. There was no way that this was real.

“All of you wanted to bond with me?” Peter asked incredulously, looking around the room at the four men. They all nodded, glancing at one another and then back to Peter. The room was starting to spin, and Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was too much, too overwhelming, and he didn’t know what to do. He had to get out of there. He bolted from the room, ignoring the distant sound of the others calling his name. 

Peter ran out onto the terrace, taking big gulps of the fresh air as he tried to steady himself. He was too dizzy, and he sat down on one of the benches with his face in his hands. He felt like his world had just been overrun by aliens who changed everything. He went from feelings like no one wanted him to knowing that four amazing men wanted him. And damn it, he wanted them _all_ too. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like the greediest bastard in the world. 

Peter heard someone approach, and he tensed. He glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it was Natasha. When they had first met, Peter had been quite intimidated by her. He still found her terrifying sometimes, but he had also grown to regard her as one of his closest friends and confidantes. 

“Hey,” she said gently, sitting beside him.

“Hey,” Peter responded despondently, and she gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“That was a lot to process back there,” she said understandingly, and Peter laughed humorlessly. 

“Yea, it was,” he agreed. They sat in silence for a moment while she let him organize his thoughts.

“So, what are you thinking?” Natasha finally prodded, and Peter looked at her in confusion. What was he thinking? There were so many thoughts running through his mind that it was hard to pin down any of them. 

“That I can’t believe the four of them would want me. _Four_. That’s insane,” he said, shock and awe still prevalent in his voice. Natasha shrugged.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t really matter. What matters is if you want to be with any of them,” she said, the implied question hanging in the air between them. Peter opened his mouth to respond, promptly shutting it again as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know! I have feelings for all of them. How messed up is that?” he asked miserably, and Natasha pulled him into a soothing hug. 

“It’s not messed up. They’re all good guys, and they’re all your friends. Of course it’s going to be hard to choose, especially when you are still dealing with the hormonal and emotional aftermath of your first heat,” Natasha explained gently, and Peter found himself comforted by her words. 

“So, what do I do?” Peter asked her with wide, pleading eyes, and she gave him a small smile. 

“I can’t make any decisions for you. But I can say that you don’t have to decide right now,” she answered. Peter looked at her as if she had grown a second head. 

“So, I’m just supposed to make them wait?” he asked in disbelief, but she merely shrugged. 

“If they really want to be with you, then they will wait,” she told him, and Peter became lost in thought. 

“Isn’t that unfair to them though?” he finally asked, but she gave him a pointed look. 

“It’s more unfair to choose one when you aren’t sure,” Natasha said sternly, and Peter had to agree with that. 

“Besides, if you’re really worried about it, then make it clear that they are free to see other people too,” she added. 

Peter couldn’t help the painful twist in his gut at the idea of them seeing other people, but he knew that was selfish. If he was deciding between _four_ of them, then they certainly deserved to have the option to see other people too. 

“Thanks, Nat,” Peter said gratefully, feeling slightly more resolved, and she grinned. 

“Anytime,” she replied easily, standing up. Peter did the same, following her back inside and to the kitchen. All conversation in the room immediately screeched to a stop when the other occupants saw Peter. The younger man took a deep, shaky breath as all eyes were focused on him. 

“First of all, I wanted to say thank you to you guys. My first heat would have been miserable if you hadn’t helped, and I’m really grateful,” he started. He took another deep breath. 

“And I still can’t believe that any of you would want to be with me, let alone all of you, and –“ he broke off, looking to Natasha a little helplessly. She smiled at him encouragingly, and he forced himself to go on. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure what I want right now,” Peter admitted. 

“I really care about all of you, but I’m confused. I just need some time, and I know that it’s not fair to ask any of you to wait, so if you change your mind, then I get it! And if you want to see other people, then I get that too, you know?” Peter felt so ridiculous saying any of that. Of course they didn’t have to wait for him, and of course they could see other people. They didn’t need his permission, and they probably thought that he was completely nuts right now. 

“I can wait,” said Thor resolutely, and Tony scowled at the god. 

“So can I,” Tony responded, and Steve and Bucky glanced at one another before they both nodded in agreement. Peter had this nagging thought in the back of his mind when he looked at the two of them, but he couldn’t pull it forward enough to decipher it, and Natasha grinned in amusement. 

“Well, this should be fun. I’ll go and get the popcorn,” she teased, and Peter blushed. 

He still couldn’t believe that this was happening. He felt like he was on some sort of crazy movie or TV show. But despite his excitement, there was also a good deal of fear mixed it. How the hell was he supposed to choose?


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine is over, Peter gets advice from his friends and family, and Tony gives Peter a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys gave me a lot to think about, and now I have reworked this story and where it is headed for probably the 10th time! This chapter focuses on Tony, but that does NOT mean that Peter is going to end up with him only. 
> 
> Though to be honest, I’m really not happy with how any of my chapters are turning out. I’m definitely losing motivation, because I’m frustrated with my own writing, so I’m just going to post this now to avoid over-thinking it even more. As a side note, I love anti-establishment!MJ. 
> 
> Just as a warning, there will NOT be a gangbang in this story. I know that several of you were asking for it, but I’m just not comfortable writing it in this story. Sorry!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

If Peter thought that things were going to get easier, then he was sorely mistaken. Everything felt awkward after their discussion. Whenever Peter interacted with one of them, he was hyperaware of the other three watching him like a hawk. It was like they were observing him closely to find some clue as to who he liked the best, and it was nerve-wrecking. He felt like he was in a play, but he didn’t know any of his lines. 

He’d never even been in a relationship with _one_ person before; he had no clue what to do with _four_ people. How was he supposed to choose between four amazing men when he felt a connection with all of them? They all had a bond with the different sides of him, so how was he supposed to decide which part of him was more important than the others? 

He wondered if he was supposed to go on a date with each of them, like in _The Bachelor_. It seemed ridiculous, but what were the alternatives? He inwardly sighed, so lost in thought that he didn’t realize someone had walked up to him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, looking over with his heart racing to see Thor giving him an amused look. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked, and Peter nodded.

“Well, someone from the CDC just came by. They said that we are clear to leave the compound,” Thor told him cheerfully. 

Peter felt relief wash through him. It wasn’t as if he hated being in the compound; he just hated having no choice about it. And he missed his Aunt May, Ned, and MJ. He had a lot to catch them up on – things he hadn’t wanted to say over the phone – and he seriously hoped that they had some advice for him on his current predicament. 

Peter bolted out of the compound faster than a robber leaving the scene of a crime, only feeling a little guilty for leaving without telling anyone where he was going. 

...

He went to see Aunt May first, and he instantly felt at ease. Her presence was always soothing to him, and he melted into her embrace when she pulled him into a tight hug. He breathed in the scent of her perfume, tension slowly seeping from his body. He felt like a little kid again, clinging to his aunt for comfort when he was sick. She was like an anchor in the chaos of his life, and he desperately needed that now. 

“I have been worried sick about you,” Aunt May said, kissing his forehead, and he smiled. 

“I know, but I was fine,” he reassured her. She seemed thoroughly unconvinced. 

“I just hate that you were stuck there, and you had to spend your birthday without your friends and family. Did Mr. Stark at least take care of you?” she asked in concern, and Peter choked on air, face growing hot.

“Umm, you could say that,” he muttered out, averting her gaze. She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest at his response.

“And what does that mean?” Her tone was firm, and Peter bit his lip as he debated what he wanted to tell her. In the end, he decided not to leave anything out (aside from the sexual details). She reacted pretty much exactly how he’d expected - upset and concerned about emotional manipulation, coercion, and rape. Peter had winced at the last part. 

He hated the idea of anyone accusing Tony, Thor, Bucky, or Steve of such a horrible act. He assured her that it was consensual, trying to explain how he felt about each of them. Her eyebrows had risen on her forehead, interest shining in her eyes.

“So, you really like all of them?” she asked when he was done, but there was no judgement in her voice, and Peter was grateful for that.

“Yes. I just don’t know how I’m ever going to choose,” Peter said miserably. It seemed ironic that he could be upset when he had four wonderful alphas vying for his attention, but it was more stressful that it sounded. Aunt May gave him a sympathetic look, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should choose Mr. Stark,” she said calmly, and Peter looked at her in surprise. He knew that she was trying to help, sensing his desperation for someone to make the decision for him. Though to be entirely honest, he had thought that she would be the most concerned about Tony taking advantage of him, since he was Peter’s mentor before all of this, but Aunt May merely shrugged.

“Well, I’m not thrilled about his age, but you are old enough to make your own decisions, and I can’t say that I’m surprised you have feelings for him. I’ve had my suspicions for a while now. You two have a lot in common, and you seem to have a pretty strong connection to each other. You understand each other, and he’s always been protective of you, so I know that you’d be safe with him,” she explained. 

Peter had nodded along with her, silently agreeing with everything she said. She made some good points, and in a lot of ways, Tony was the obvious choice for him. But that still didn’t erase his feelings for the other men. He hugged Aunt May in thanks, promising to visit her soon and keep her updated. He just hoped that MJ and Ned had more advice for him. 

...

Ned and MJ had reacted pretty much exactly how Peter had expected as well. After they had established that he was okay (with MJ punching him for not calling her more often), they were eager to hear about what happened. Peter had explained his omega status and first heat (with slightly more details than he had included for his Aunt May).

“Dude, that’s so awesome,” Ned had responded in excitement. Peter couldn’t keep the grin off his face at his friend’s reaction, but MJ had glared at both of them. 

“No, it isn’t. There’s no reason that Peter couldn’t have spent his heat alone,” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. 

“Well, spending my heat alone would have been a lot more difficult,” Peter tried to defend, but MJ wasn’t hearing it. 

“That’s what they _want_ you to think. They want you to believe that an omega needs an alpha to be comfortable; it’s their way of keeping gender inequality,” she explained passionately, and Peter had to hide his smile behind his hand. He really did miss his friends. 

He explained his feelings for the four men, trying to convey just how much they all meant to him and how torn he was about his decision. He knew that they wouldn’t judge him, and it was refreshing to be able to talk about it openly without worrying about upsetting someone. 

“Well, I think you should pick Thor. Dude, he’s a god. How cool would it be to date a god?!” Ned had exclaimed, and Peter laughed. There was a lot more to his feelings for Thor, but he could understand Ned’s awe. MJ shrugged in response.

“Pick all four of them,” she said seriously. Peter and Ned gaped at her.

“WHAT? I thought you said an omega didn’t need an alpha,” Peter said in fond exacerbation. 

“Yea, but polyamory is a great way to shove their heteronormativity down their throats,” MJ proclaimed. Peter and Ned had burst out laughing, but Pete had to admit that her idea was more than a little appealing. He had no idea how that would work though – how could he possibly balance a relationship with _four_ people? He honestly didn’t think that he was talented enough to pull that off. 

They spoke for a while longer, updating Peter on what was happening in high school. He had begun homeschooling himself about a year ago to focus on being an Avenger, and he had to admit that he was relieved to get away from the drama. Still, it was fun to hear about it secondhand. He eventually said goodbye to his friends as well, promising that he would consider their suggestions. 

...

Peter was glad that the quarantine was over. He had missed seeing his friends and Aunt May, and visiting with them had given him a much-needed reprieve from everything happening at the compound. Peter half-expected to want to stay away from the compound for a while, since he had been stuck there for so long, but at the end of the day, he was glad to be back; it was his home now.

Six equally worried faces met him when he walked through the door. Tony, Thor, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce all rushed over to him, eyes scanning his body for any injury. Peter didn’t understand why they were so concerned (he had only been gone a few hours), but it didn’t stop the rush of guilt that he felt at having upset them. 

“Are you okay? Where have you been? We’ve been calling you for hours, and you didn’t answer,” Natasha fussed over him. Peter frowned, checking his phone and wincing at the 47 missed calls and 26 missed text messages.

“I didn’t realize it was on silent; I’m sorry,” Peter said honestly, feeling even worse, but the others just looked relieved that he was okay. Peter felt warmth blossoming in his chest. He was touched that they all cared about him so much. He felt the tears well in his eyes, but he blinked them away, feeling silly and wondering where all these emotions were coming from. He was a sensitive guy, but he wasn’t normally _this_ bad. 

Once everyone was satisfied with the knowledge that Peter was not dead on the side of the road somewhere, they all relaxed. Peter separated himself from the group, grabbing a soda and gulping it down. They were all looking at him hesitantly, and Peter was tempted to say that he wouldn’t bite. The sexual subtext was a little too much though, and he refrained. Tony finally approached him first.

“I have something for you,” he said, his voice low, and Peter’s curiosity piqued. 

“Oh?” he didn’t want to sound too eager, because he was keenly aware of the way the other occupants in the room weren’t even hiding their attention. They were staring blatantly at the two of them, and Peter tried to avoid looking back at them.

“Come on, it’s downstairs in my lab,” Tony responded. He guided Peter in that direction, and Peter tried to ignore the feeling of three gazes burning a hole into the back of his head.

After the Stark Mansion was destroyed, Tony had built a new lab in the basement of the Avengers Compound that was even better than the old one. Peter was inwardly bouncing with excitement. He had only been in the lab a handful of times, but he _loved_ it down there. He could easily live there. 

Tony stopped in front a curtain, pulling it back to reveal a new Spider-Man suit. Peter eyed it in awe as he took in every detail that he possibly could. It looked to be made of the same material as Tony’s Iron Man suit, and the colors were darker than his current suit. He looked at Tony eagerly, wanting to hear everything about this upgrade.

“It’s made from the same nanotechnology as my suit. The material can regenerate if it is destroyed. It’s bullet-proof, and it has new armored web-shooters. I call it the Iron Spider,” Tony told him, and Peter felt his breath catch in his throat. The idea that Tony had made him a suit that was a mixture of their two superhero names was thrilling - almost like it was their “couple” name - and he felt his heat race. 

“I also added pheromone blockers. To any alphas, you’ll smell like a beta when you wear this, and you won’t be affected by their scent, even if they’re in a rut,” Tony explained, looking at Peter intently. Peter’s eyes widened in surprise and joy. He had never heard of pheromone blockers, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if Tony had invented them. Regardless, this addition was _huge_ to him. 

“It also has new sensors that will pick up if you go into a sudden heat, and the suit has an override that will automatically bring you straight back here if that happens,” Tony finished, and Peter felt his eyes watering again from Tony’s gesture. He didn’t try to blink them back this time, his heart bursting with love for the man in from of him.

It wasn’t just the suit – which was amazing - but rather, it was the fact that Tony still assumed that he would be Spider-Man; he didn’t expect anything to change despite Peter’s status, and he had designed a suit _specifically_ so that Peter didn’t have to give up something he loved. It was honestly the most thoughtful thing that Tony could have ever given him. He hugged Tony tightly, the other man stiffening for a moment before returning the embrace.

“Thank you,” Peter said gratefully, still holding onto Tony as he looked up at him with shining eyes. Tony smiled back softly, feeling wonderfully warm from the look in Peter’s eyes. He knew that Peter would never want to give up being Spider-Man, and he shouldn’t have to. Tony just wanted to make it safer for him. The look of pure adoration on Peter’s face was just a bonus – though definitely a fantastic one that made his chest ache in the best way possible. 

“You’re welcome,” Tony responded. Peter blushed slightly at the look in Tony’s eyes – filled with fondness and affection – and Peter wondered why he had never seen it before. He leaned in, closing the gap between them as their lips connected. Tony’s grip around him tightened slightly, pulling Peter flush against him as he slid his tongue across Peter’s bottom lip. 

Peter swore that he would never get tired of the feeling of Tony’s kiss. It was all-consuming, wrapping Peter up like a comfortable blanket on a snowy day, and Peter relished in the feel of it. He felt wanted and cherished, and he never wanted to lose that. When Tony finally pulled away, he was smiling, and Peter grinned back. 

“Do you want to work with me for a bit in the lab?” Tony offered, and Peter practically drooled at the thought, shaking his head eagerly. Of course he did! They spent the next few hours working on a new nanotechnology that could administer first aid. Tony’s idea was that their future suits could repair the wearer. It wouldn’t be able to complete any complicated surgeries, but it could give immediate assistance to prevent the person from bleeding out. 

Peter thought it was amazing, though truthfully, he thought that pretty much everything that Tony did was incredible. He was utterly fascinated, enjoying how it felt to work side by side with the other man. He could easily do this every day and still be happy. They were partners, and for someone who had always struggled with feeling lonely, Peter loved every minute of it. 

Tony was feeling the same way. He loved the way that Peter could keep up with him no matter what. Even people in the science community often struggled to think as quickly as he did, but Peter did so naturally. He was 100% Tony’s equal, and it was a strange (and slightly terrifying) feeling.

Usually, Tony preferred to work alone in the lab, but he found himself wanting Peter there. They could bounce ideas off each other, and truthfully, Peter inspired him. Tony even enjoyed hearing Peter’s own theories. Peter would go on and on about paper-based electronics, and Tony would watch fondly as his eyes danced with excitement, talking animatedly and making Tony want to listen to his voice for hours. 

“Using paper for substrates would be difficult, because of its high porosity and surface roughness. Organic electronic components use very thin carbon-based semiconductor layers,” Tony replied gently, not wanting Peter to feel discouraged, but his words didn’t bother Peter in the slightest. 

“I know, but that’s why I want to use cellulose nanocrystals to develop new semiconductor devices. The CNC’s are a viable alternative to traditional plastic substrates, and they are much better for the environment because they can be recycled easily,” Peter explained excitedly, and Tony blinked as he pondered the idea.

“They could easily dissolve in water, allowing semiconducting materials and metal layers to be filtered and recycled,” Tony concluded, impressed, and Peter grinned. 

“Exactly!” Peter declared, feeling giddy at the older man’s understanding. Tony looked at him contemplatively for a minute. 

“You should do your research here,” Tony offered, and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“I’ll let F.R.I.D.A.Y. know to give you full clearance,” Tony continued. Peter looked thrilled, but Tony could still see the slight hesitation in his gaze. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Tony spoke first. 

“And hey, I’m not just doing this because I want you to choose me. Obviously, I do think that you should choose me, but even if you don’t, the offer still stands,” Tony said genuinely. Peter felt that stupid lump form in his throat again, and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep his increasingly sensitive emotions under control.

“Thank you,” Peter breathed out, and Tony nodded in response. 

“You’re brilliant, Peter. With a lab like this, you could do incredible things,” Tony told him honestly. 

Peter pulled Tony forward, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, pouring all of his gratitude and adoration and _love_ into it, and Tony moaned into his mouth as the intensity of it overwhelmed him. He deepened the kiss, never wanting to let the younger man out of his arms. He would gladly suffocate if it meant keeping their lips connected for a moment longer. 

A sharp intake of breath broke through the haze of Peter’s mind, and he jumped back. Bucky was standing there, hurt shining in his eyes, and Peter suddenly felt like a gigantic jerk. He was going to get whiplash from the amount of times his emotions changed drastically. 

He loved Tony; of that he was sure. But seeing Bucky only reminded him that he had feelings for the other men too. He didn’t want to hurt any of them, but he wasn’t sure how to avoid it. He _really_ wished that he could just go with MJ’s suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’m essentially ignoring Infinity War, I’m also pretending that Tony didn’t give Peter his new suit yet. And it actually is called the Iron Spider in the comics, so someone ships Starker ;)
> 
> Also, the research on paper-based electronics is actually being conducted by researchers at Georgia Tech’s Center for Organic Photonics and Electronics (COPE) and Renewable Bioproducts Institute, so credit for the idea goes to them.


	8. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Peter spend some more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update guys! The next chapter should be posted sooner. This entire chapter focuses on Thor, since I love Thunderspider so much, so hopefully it’s not too boring. 
> 
> Just to clarify, this story takes place after _Thor: The Dark World_ but before _Thor: Ragnarok._ So, Thor still thinks that Loki is dead, but he and Jane have already broken up. I couldn’t resist adding in a dialogue scene from _Thor: Ragnarok_ though. 
> 
> Also, I’m pretending that Delmar’s re-opened after _Spider-Man: Homecoming._
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Peter tossed and turned for hours. He finally sighed, giving up on chasing the sleep that eluded him. He sat up, rubbing his face and groaning. He was so tired, but he couldn’t turn off his brain. Ever since his Uncle Ben died, he been plagued by these feelings of panic, and his encounters with the Vulture hadn’t exactly helped either. His chest would feel tight, like there was a rock crushing it, and his heart raced so much that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was miserable.

It wasn’t as if he _never_ felt happy, because he did. It was just that no matter how much joy he felt, his body seemed to be constantly stuck in that state of fight or flight, his adrenaline never receding enough to feel _normal_. It was exhausting. Some nights were worse than others, and this seemed to be one of those times. He pulled himself out of bed, shuffling his feet along the ground as he headed for his usual spot. 

The terrace was his “safe place.” The night air helped him feel less suffocated and watching the stars always calmed his tortured mind. It wasn’t overly quiet, because he could still hear the sound of the tree branches rustling and the animals scurrying about, but he found it to be the perfect mixture of noise. 

It was peaceful, but it wasn’t the stifling silence that left him with nothing to focus on other than his thoughts. He sat on his usual bench, taking a deep breath and exhaling to try and stop his body from shaking. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice someone approach him. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked, surprised to see the younger man out so late at night. Peter startled at the sudden noise, his heart rate spiking as he jumped up. Thor put his hands up to assure Peter that he was not a threat. 

“Sorry. I did not mean to startle you,” Thor continued gently, and Peter could see the concern in the god’s eyes. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s alright. I was just distracted,” Peter admitted as he sat back down. He gestured to the bench and Thor took the spot next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” the god asked conversationally. Peter bit his lip, silently nodding. 

“Sometimes I just need some fresh air,” Peter explained, avoiding the real reason for his insomnia, and Thor nodded. 

“I understand,” he replied, gazing up into the sky. Peter was grateful that Thor didn’t push, but ironically enough, it made Peter _want_ to continue.

“I like looking into space too. I feel so small out here, but in a good way. I love finding the constellations and imagining the creatures that live on those worlds. It’s like a fantasy; an escape from this world, you know?” Peter suddenly felt silly, but Thor smiled fondly at his words.

“I do know,” the god answered easily, and Peter blinked in surprise. He suddenly realized the implications of Thor’s presence on the terrace at this time of night. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Peter blurted out. He felt nosy, but it was too late now; the words were out. Thor regarded him silently for a moment before responding. 

“There’s a lot on my mind,” he admitted. Peter nodded silently, wanting to know more but not wanting to intrude. Thor gave him a small smile, obviously understanding Peter’s silent question. 

“There are many dangers in this universe, and I fear that I cannot stop them all,” Thor continued, and Peter looked at him in surprise. He had never heard the god sound so vulnerable; it made him seem more human. 

“You can’t carry the weight of the world – or the universe - on your shoulders. You don’t have to stop all the dangers on your own; that’s why we’re here. You have the Avengers, and you have me,” Peter said the last part shyly, and Thor looked at him so affectionately that Peter’s heart melted just a little. 

“Thank you,” Thor said genuinely. Peter bit the inside of his lip as he debated sharing his own thoughts. Thor had been honest with him, so he felt like it was only fair for Peter to return the favor. 

“I think about my Uncle Ben a lot,” Peter admitted. It wasn’t as hard to say the words as he had anticipated. He rarely spoke about it, but Thor’s presence was just so comforting that Peter found that he didn’t mind opening up. The god waited patiently for the younger man to continue. 

“After he was murdered, I started having panic attacks. I just, I should have stopped it, you know? I keep picturing the way his body looked, so lifeless and _empty_. He always had the greatest personality, making everyone around him laugh, but all that was gone. His body was just a shell. And it made me wonder if that’s what my parents looked like too,” Peter explained. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I see Aunt May’s face too, when she found out that Uncle Ben was gone. The look on her face – I just can’t erase it from my mind. She was so broken, like I could literally see her heart shattering. She was screaming and crying, and it was horrible,” Peter shuddered at the memory – the one that was forever burned into his brain - and Thor’s eyes were shining with sympathy.

“I am sorry that you had to go through that. It must have been awful. But you have to know that it was not your fault, and you cannot blame yourself for it,” Thor said seriously, staring at Peter intently to ensure that Peter understood what he was saying. Peter sighed, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding his gaze. 

“I know that in my _head_. It’s just hard to completely believe it in my heart, you know?” Peter answered. Thor nodded, accepting Peter’s answer for the moment. They both looked back to stars twinkling in the sky, and Thor intertwined Peter’s hand with his own. Peter smiled softly at the gesture and glanced at the god. Thor was looking longingly at the sky, and Peter furrowed his brow.

“Do you miss Asgard?” Peter wondered, and Thor gave him a small smile.

“Yes,” Thor responded wistfully, and Peter suddenly realized how lonely Thor must have felt on Earth; a god among men was a great ego boost, but it must have been hard to know that he was different from everyone else around him. It was a little heartbreaking, and Peter felt his chest ache. 

“Why don’t you go back?” Peter suggested, though he was sure that Thor had already considered that, and the god sighed.

“I still have work to do here. But one day, I will return. I should like to take you with me - for a visit - if you are willing. I think you would love it there,” Thor told him with a smile, and Peter instantly perked up in excitement.

“I would love to go! What’s it like there?” the younger man asked in awe. Thor didn’t speak of Asgard often, so Peter knew very little about it, but he was eager to change that. Thor’s grin widened at Peter’s interest. He happily described his home; telling Peter of the buildings, the traditions, and even the games that he and Loki used to play. Peter hesitated to voice his opinion, but he found that he couldn’t resist.

“Didn’t Loki try to take over the world?” Peter blurted out, immediately blushing in embarrassment. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but the Loki that Thor described seemed so different than the one that everyone on Earth knew. Thor didn’t look offended by his question, but sadness tinged his expression.

“Yes, but he was still my brother,” Thor said in sorrow, and Peter nodded vehemently. 

“Of course! I didn’t mean, I just, I’m so sorry. It was rude of me to ask,” Peter said truthfully. He knew that Loki had died, and while Thor never talked about it, it was obvious that the god was still grieving. Thor looked at him, searching his eyes for any sign of judgement. When he found none, he smiled warmly at the younger man.

“Loki has – had - his flaws, as we all do, but he also has many good attributes. In fact, I think that you two would have gotten along quite well,” Thor said idly, and Peter blanched. He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended at being compared to the god of mischief, but Thor didn’t seem to mean it as an insult. Thor laughed at the incredulous look on his face. 

“You would have. He was smart as well, and very sarcastic. I didn’t always understand him, but I think that you would have,” Thor said fondly, and Peter found himself smiling. Loki didn’t sound so bad from the way that Thor described him. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the other god that caused him to make such bad choices; he had a feeling there was more to the story. Regardless, it was obvious that Thor thought the world of his brother, and Peter couldn’t help but be a bit endeared by it.

“Well then, I would have loved to meet him,” Peter said honestly. 

“I’m sorry that you lost him,” he added. Despite Loki’s mistakes, Peter truly was sorry that he was gone, even if only for Thor’s sake. 

Thor looked at Peter in surprise before his eyes danced with love and affection. The fact that Peter was willing to look past what Loki had done, based solely on Thor’s word, was incredible. He had never met someone as kind as Peter; so trusting and eager to forgive. The younger man truly was amazing, and Thor realized how nice it felt to speak about his brother with someone that didn’t resent him. 

“Would you accompany me on a date tomorrow night?” Thor asked, the sudden change of topic surprising Peter. Thor had wanted to take Peter on a date for a while, and this felt like the perfect time to ask; he already knew exactly where he wanted to take the younger man. 

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. Thor’s request was so formal, and yet so sweet. Thor was the only one of the four men “interested” in Peter to ask him on a date, and it was definitely points in his favor. People would probably call Peter old-fashioned, but he liked the idea of going on dates. Aside from that, Peter was eager to spend more time with the god one-on-one. 

“I would love to,” Peter answered with a wide smile. Thor grinned jubilantly, and Peter’s heart skipped a beat. With that taken care of, Thor returned to their prior conversation. He asked Peter about his life, listening intently as Peter spoke of Queens and school and his friends. He was fascinated with the idea of the Academic Decathlon, which had caused Peter to blush fiercely. 

Peter also listened to Thor speak about Asgard some more. The god’s low, rumbling voice was soothing, and before Peter knew it, he had fallen asleep against the god’s shoulder. Thor smiled at the younger man, picking him and carrying him to his room. He placed Peter on the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. 

“Goodnight, my little arachnid friend,” Thor whispered tenderly, and Peter was able to sleep without nightmares. 

...

Peter was excited and nervous the entire day, wondering where they were going and what he should wear. Eventually, Natasha jokingly (at least he hoped it was jokingly) told him that she was going to slip a sedative in his drink if he didn’t stop fidgeting. 

Unfortunately, his good mood didn’t seem to extend to the other three alphas. Apparently, news of his date had spread. Tony was scowling, and Steve and Bucky both looked at him liked kicked puppies. He inwardly sighed, avoiding all three of them, because he just didn’t have the energy to deal with this at the moment. 

When it was finally time to go, Thor offered Peter his arm. Peter grinned in amusement, taking it as they walked to the car. Thor wouldn’t tell him where they were going – not even a hint – and Peter’s mind was racing with the possibilities as he watched the scenery go by. They ended up at the movie theaters, and Peter was thrown off by Thor’s choice. He didn’t even realize that Thor liked movies.

“What are we watching?” he wondered, and Thor grinned. 

“ _Solo: A Star Wars Story_ ,” Thor responded, and Peter’s eyes widened. Giddiness quickly washed over him, and he practically vibrated with excitement. He’d been dying to see this movie ever since he found out that it was coming out, but he’d been so distracted with everything going on that he’d completely forgotten that this was the opening night. 

They bought popcorn and candy, taking turns throwing popcorn into each other’s mouths as they waited for the movie to start. Peter was far more successful than Thor, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the way the god pouted every time he missed. Thor placed a twizzler in his mouth, looking at Peter expectantly, and Peter’s brows furrowed.

“What?” Peter asked in assumed confusion. Thor huffed, taking the candy out of his mouth to speak. 

“I saw this in a movie about two dogs falling in love. We are supposed to eat the candy until we reach the middle and kiss. It is romantic,” Thor explained matter-of-factly, and Peter bit his lip to hide his laughter. 

“I’m pretty sure that was spaghetti,” Peter told him, but Thor merely shrugged. 

“Close enough,” the god responded, completely unfazed, and Peter hid his smile behind his hands as Thor put the twizzler back in his mouth. 

Peter leaned forward, placing the other end of the candy in his own mouth. They both tried to work their way towards the middle, but the twizzler was a bit harder than spaghetti. They ended up having to take the time to bite and chew, and they went cross-eyed as they got closer together. They both pulled away and burst out laughing. Peter’s sides were aching from how much he had laughed, and Thor had a grin on his face, cheeks slightly pink with an amused expression in his eyes. 

“It was romantic in the movie,” the god said apologetically, and Peter laughed, pulling Thor towards him in a kiss. The lights dimmed, and the younger man pulled back excitedly, missing the look of love that shined in Thor’s eyes. 

Peter was engrossed by the movie, but he found that he didn’t mind when Thor asked him questions or made comments. Normally, that would have bugged him, but with Thor, it was endearing and usually entertaining. When Thor mentioned that he thought he had met Chewbacca once before, Peter had practically snorted soda out of his nose. 

Once the movie was over, Thor laced his hand with Peter’s. Peter smiled at him, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He was really starting to enjoy holding hands. It made him feel like Thor enjoyed his touch and wasn’t ashamed to be seen with him as a couple. Peter realized that they weren’t walking towards the car, and he looked at the god in confusion. 

“Where are we going?” Peter questioned, and Thor grinned mischievously. 

“You’ll see,” he teased, laughing when Peter huffed in annoyance. 

They ended up at a tall building a few blocks away, taking the elevators up to the roof above the 15th floor. When they walked outside, Peter looked at the view in awe. He could see the Brooklynn Bridge and the sun as it began to set, slowly dipping below the horizon. There was a blanket and candles on the ground with churros and sandwiches from Delmar’s. 

Thor had obviously planned this well, because someone had to bring everything up to the roof recently. Peter was guessing that it was Bruce, and he made a mental note to thank him later. The fact that Thor had taken so much time to plan their date was heartwarming, because the god was usually so spontaneous. Peter looked at Thor in amazement. 

“How did you know that I liked all of this stuff?” Peter gestured to the food and the view, although he was also talking about the movie. Thor shrugged. 

“You told me,” the god stated matter-of-factly, and Peter furrowed his brows. 

“When?” Peter didn’t remember telling Thor about any of it. 

“A few months ago,” Thor responded, and Peter blinked in surprise. 

“And you remembered?” Peter asked in disbelief. Thor gave him a strange look, and Peter had a feeling that there was something that he was missing. 

“I remember everything you say,” Thor eventually answered. His voice was quiet, and Peter was thrown off. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn’t formulate any words. He had always thought that he was an annoyance to other Avengers; they tolerated and maybe even liked him, but they didn’t take him seriously. He was beyond touched at the sincerity in the god’s words. 

“Thank you,” Peter said quietly, hoping that his words conveyed that he was thanking Thor for more than just the date. Thor smiled in response, sitting down on the blanket, and Peter followed suit. Thor fidgeted with the edge of the soft material for a moment, purposely avoiding Peter’s gaze, and the younger man had never seen the god act in such a way. 

“I know that I am not good at all the science and technology, although I am sure that you could send me those electronic letters -“ Thor started, but Peter cut him off. 

“You have a computer?” he asked in surprise. He’d never seen Thor with a computer, and he had no idea that that was a thing in Asgard. Thor furrowed his brow. 

“No, what for?” the god asked, genuinely curious, and Peter laughed. 

“Never mind,” the younger man said in amusement. Thor looked thoughtfully at Peter for a second before continuing. 

“I know that I do not have as much in common with you as some of the others, but I care about you, and I would like to learn more and share in your interests. I want you to be happy, but if I do not make you so, then I will walk away,” Thor said, the emotions raw in his voice, and Peter felt his breath catch in his throat. The stupid lump in his throat was back, and he swallowed over it. 

Peter wanted to tell Thor so many things: that common interests weren’t the only important aspects of a relationship, that the fact that Thor wanted to learn more about him meant the world to him, and that the god _did_ make him happy. The words were caught in his so throat though, so he crushed their lips together instead. 

Thor eagerly kissed him back, placing his hand on Peter’s cheek gently. Warmth started at their connected lips and spread throughout both of their bodies. Peter finally pulled back to catch his breath, smiling and flushed, and Thor kissed his forehead tenderly. They watched the sunset together, cuddling and toasting churros (which Peter thought was hilariously awesome). 

Peter couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt so relaxed. Even if Peter didn’t suffer from panic attacks, stress was an unfortunate part of the deal for all super-heroes; you always had to be ready for the next villain. Yet right now, leaning into Thor’s side, all of that tension melted away. The rock crushing his chest seemed to be shrinking, and for the first time in quite a while, Peter felt completely safe and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on _The Bachelor: Avengers Edition,_ Peter spends time with Steve and Bucky. Lol :)


	9. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter spends time with Steve and Bucky, he discovers a new kink that he quite enjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait! I’m having a very hard time staying motivated with this, but I’m trying.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos, because it really does mean a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter focuses on Steve and Bucky. It’s less serious and more sexual, and then the next chapter is when the real fun starts ;)

Peter was exhausted. Everything ached, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep all day. But when Bucky and Steve asked him to watch some TV with them, he couldn't resist their eager looks. They reminded Peter of puppies, and who could say no to puppies? They were on opposites sides of the couch, so Peter settled in the space between them. 

Peter feared that it would be uncomfortable to spend time with both of them together, but there was surprisingly no awkwardness. The two men weren't eyeing each other jealously, and Peter didn't feel the anxiety of having to be hyperaware of how much attention he was paying each of them. He just felt relaxed, which was a nice change. 

He wondered if it was because Bucky and Steve were best friends; perhaps they didn’t feel the need to compete with one another. Regardless of the reasons for this reprieve, Peter certainly wasn’t complaining. It was a relief to have a break from the stress of trying to balance all the men in his life evenly – attempting desperately not to tip the scale too far in one direction for fear that the whole thing would collapse. 

Bucky and Steve were watching some old TV show called _M*A*S*H*_. It seemed completely ancient to Peter, but it was actually made _after_ Bucky and Steve’s time. The thought was mind-blowing; these men had been born around the same time as his grandparents. _Gross_. Still, it was easy to forget that when he spent time with them, because mentally, they weren’t much older than he was. 

They offered to change the channel, but Peter declined. He had a feeling that watching the show was soothing for Bucky and Steve – inducing nostalgia for their own time. Peter suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the other men. It must be so hard to adjust to a new time period where everything was different; the world moved on without them, and now they were left to play catch-up. 

New technology was overwhelming for Bucky and (especially) Steve, so this TV show probably helped a little bit to bridge the gap between the old and the new. Besides, it wasn’t a horrible show. It wasn’t Peter’s normal cup of tea, but it wasn’t bad. Plus, it was completely worth it for the fond smiles that Steve and Bucky gave him when he refused their offer to watch something else. 

Exhaustion was weighing heavily on Peter though, and he leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder while his legs curled up and pressed against Bucky. His eyelids were drooping, so he missed the looks of affection that the two of them directed his way. Their presence was putting Peter at ease, and he felt so comfortable being cuddled between them that it wasn't long before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

Peter was awakened by the feeling of movement. Strong arms were holding him up as they carried him to his room, setting him down gently on the bed. He could vaguely feel that person removing his shoes and the other person placing a blanket over him. Steve and Bucky turned to leave and let Peter get some rest, but Peter’s arms shot out, and he grabbed both their arms. 

"Stay," Peter slurred, sleep making him feel groggy and disoriented. 

"Both of you," he added. Peter was struggling to stay conscious, so he missed the looks of shock on their faces before they shared considering glances with one another. Peter suddenly felt himself being moved carefully, and a body was pressed up against him on either side. Two sets of arms wrapped around him protectively, and their legs tangled with his. Peter smiled in contentment as he drifted back to sleep. 

...

When Peter awoke again, he was feeling much more refreshed. The two men beside him were fast asleep, and he smiled to himself. He liked being in the middle of a Steve and Bucky sandwich. The thought caused some very vivid images to flash through Peter’s mind that made him blush. He shifted, and Bucky stirred from sleep, eyes shooting open as he tensed and assessed the room for danger. 

Peter felt a tug at his heart, moving his hand up to place it on Bucky’s chin. He made the other man look at him, trying to convey that Bucky was safe. Peter could feel Bucky relax, the tension instantly melting away, and Peter smiled softly. He felt honored that Bucky trusted him enough to calm down immediately from just his reassurance alone. 

Peter connected their lips in a slow, sensual kiss, and Bucky happily returned it. His grip around Peter’s waist tightened, and Peter nibbled on Bucky’s bottom lip, making the older man shiver. Peter felt the bed shift behind him, and he pulled away in order to turn around. Steve was getting up, his face red as he avoided looking at the two of them. 

“Where are you going?” Peter wondered, and Steve looked at him bewilderedly. 

“I, I mean, I was going to give you two some privacy,” Steve responded as if the answer were obvious. He seemed nervous, but Peter could sense a hint of sadness and resignation beneath that, and he hated the idea that Steve felt either of those things. Peter pulled Steve towards him, connecting their lips in a kiss. He felt Steve’s eyes widen before the other man kissed him back. 

Peter felt so strange, kissing one man while the other watched. He _should_ be ashamed – maybe even feel dirty – but all that he actually felt was aroused. It was strangely erotic to have both of them at the same time, and Peter felt his cock twitch at the idea. 

When the two of them parted for air, Peter breathed out, “Stay.” Steve and Bucky exchanged nervous and confused glances, not understanding what Peter was implying. Peter bit his lip as his cheeks reddened. He couldn’t believe that he was about to say this, but he just felt like he _should_. Something in his gut was telling him that he was always going to regret it if he didn’t at least try.

“I want both of you, at the same time,” Peter said so quietly that they barely heard him. His face felt on fire, heart racing as he awaited their answer. He really hoped that they didn’t hate him. They were both just so gorgeous and passionate – though in different ways – but they complimented each other wonderfully. How could Peter _not_ imagine being with them at the same time? 

Aside from that, they were such close friends, and in an odd way, it made sense. Steve and Bucky stiffened, gaping at one another in shock. Peter suddenly started to feel very foolish, cursing himself for taking the chance as he started to move off the bed. 

“Forget it. Shouldn’t have asked. Sorry,” Peter said in shame. He had disgusted them; he was humiliated and more than a little disappointed. Both of them instantly reached out and grabbed his arms to stop him from leaving. Peter turned to look at them dejectedly, expecting to see disappointed expressions. He was surprised to see hesitancy but not outright disgust on their faces. Steve and Bucky glanced at one another again before Bucky finally spoke. 

“We were just surprised, that’s all,” Bucky explained, his own cheeks red. Steve nodded in agreement, though he still seemed nervous. They were both alphas, so being together just wasn’t done in their time. It would have been shameful. They only thought of each other as friends, but they had to admit that they weren't disgusted by the idea. They both wanted to make Peter happy, and they'd shared everything else before; why not this too? 

“Are you sure that you want that?” Steve asked, looking at Peter very intently. Peter swallowed, nodding timidly. He actually hadn’t even considered it before today, but now, it seemed like the most logical thing in the world. 

“Yes,” Peter admitted, forcing himself to hold their gaze and not look away in embarrassment. 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other once more, and Peter hastily added, “But not if it makes you uncomfortable! I would never want to do that,” Peter said honestly, and that seemed to help shake the two from their stupor. They both smiled warmly at him, and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. 

“We know, but if that is what you really want, then…” Steve trailed off, looking to Bucky for assistance.

“Then we’re in,” Bucky finished, hardly believing his own words. Peter’s eyes widened. Even though he had a feeling that they were going to be okay with it, actually hearing the words was a totally different story. It felt so surreal. 

“Really?” Peter asked in disbelief, just to clarify that he had heard right, and they both nodded. 

“But if you feel uncomfortable at any time, then we will stop,” Steve assured him, and Peter grinned. He always appreciated Steve’s concern, but this was _his_ idea, and there was probably very little that Bucky and Steve could do that would make him want to stop. 

“Okay, but the same goes for both of you, alright?” Peter clarified, not wanting them to go along just to please him if they weren’t comfortable with it. They both nodded in understanding. Peter didn’t waste any time; he kissed Steve again, tongues tasting and exploring as Peter’s hands wrapped around Steve’s neck to hold him closer. Bucky hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Peter from behind, kissing and nibbling Peter’s neck, leaving little trails of red marks down the pale flesh. 

Peter groaned into Steve’s mouth, loving the feel of having Steve flush against his front and Bucky against his back. It was like he was surrounded by love and attention at all sides, and even though it probably made him greedy, it was wonderful. Peter wrapped one arm behind him to pull Bucky closer, and he tightened his grip around Steve. He would have been happy to just melt into the two of them. 

Peter could feel his cock becoming hard as Bucky moved to nibble his ear, a shiver running down his spine. Peter grinded his bottom back, and it pressed against Bucky’s prick, causing the older man to gasp. Peter smiled against Steve’s mouth, loving how he could cause such a reaction. He never broke contact with Steve’s lips as he continued to rotate his hips against Bucky until the other man was panting behind him, his grip on Peter’s hips bruising and desperately tight. 

Peter brought his hands to Steve’s shirt, slipping underneath it, and Steve gasped, twitching at the feel of Peter’s skin against his. It was like electricity danced beneath Peter’s fingers as he rubbed and caressed Steve’s chest. He twisted Steve’s nipples, and Steve whimpered. Peter loved the sound, so he made a mental note of that. 

Peter used one hand to twist Steve’s nipples while his other hand rubbed Steve’s prick through his clothes. Steve broke the kiss, his head falling forward and burying itself into Peter’s neck on the opposite side of Bucky. Bucky was thrusting his erection against Peter’s bottom, practically humping him from behind, and Steve was making so many delicious noises as Peter palmed his shaft. Peter’s own cock was positively aching for more contact.

“I want,” Peter started, and both men immediately stopped, pulling away to look at him with eyes that were dilated with lust. Peter bit his lip, trying not to squirm under their attention. 

“I want you both inside me, at the same time,” Peter confessed, the images in his head refusing to disappear and giving him just enough confidence to speak the words. Steve and Bucky both reeled back in shock, looking at each other with confused expressions. 

“Er, can you, um, do that?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded in agreement to his question. It sounded painful, and the last thing that either of them would ever do was intentionally hurt Peter. 

“Will it fit?” Bucky clarified, and all three men blushed at the question. Peter had never actually done it before, but he had seen it in some of his (favorite) porn videos, so he nodded, feeling fairly confident that it would be fine. He tried to decide which way seemed the most realistic. 

“Yes, just, um, I think the easiest way would be to lie down on the bed, with me in the middle?” Peter half-told and half-asked. Steve and Bucky looked at him with raised eyebrows, neither having any clue what to do next and also wondering how the hell Peter knew this. The younger man stood up, nervously shedding his own clothes. 

Peter felt exhilarated by the way Bucky and Steve's eyes followed his movements intently, desire raw in their gazes. The two of them were sitting on the bed with their erections straining in their trousers, and damn, they looked hot next to each other. Peter pulled Steve up to stand, helping the man shed his own clothes, and Bucky got the hint, standing to do the same. 

Peter turned to kiss Bucky, rubbing their exposed erections together as beads of precum made the skin slick. Steve came up behind Peter to kiss his shoulder, kissing and nipping down Peter’s spine. Peter moaned, his skin feeling hot wherever their lips touched, and he could feel Steve’s cock leaking fluid down his backside. He shivered, feeling like he was being marked and loving it. He pulled away from Bucky, panting as he tried to steady himself. 

“Okay, Bucky, you lie down. I’ll straddle your hips, and then Steve, you go behind me and straddle Bucky's legs to slip in beside him,” Peter explained. He felt strange being in charge, especially since he had so little experience, but it also gave him a rush. 

It was more than a little sexy how both men blushed, nodding and following Peter’s directions without question. If Peter had any doubts that they would _not_ have the typical omega-alpha relationship roles, then those doubts were definitely gone now. Bucky laid down, and Peter retrieved lube from the drawer.

“Wait, don’t we need to, er, stretch you?” Steve asked shyly, and Peter ducked his head in mortification. He loved that Steve and Bucky were so concerned for his well-being, but it meant that he had to be honest with them, which was less than desirable at the moment.

“Umm, no. I may have, I mean, I sort of stretched myself this morning,” Peter admitted, feeling humiliated. He could not believe that he just told Bucky and Steve that he had masturbated that morning. He was going to die from embarrassment. Peter didn’t expect the whimper that escaped from Bucky or the way Steve shivered from his words. He felt lightheaded and insanely thrilled with the knowledge that these two men were actually turned on by his confession. 

Peter sat on top of Bucky as he squeezed some lube onto his hands, coating Bucky’s shaft. Bucky took a sharp intake of breath when Peter’s hand wrapped around his cock, biting his lip as Peter stroked him firmly. Peter aligned Bucky’s straining erection with his hole. He cautiously lowered himself, and they both moaned at the sensation. It was hot and tight, and Peter leaned down to rest his forehead against Bucky's. The winter soldier had to focus on his breathing so that he didn’t finish too quickly.

When Bucky’s cock was nestled completely inside him, Peter twisted his hips experimentally, drawing another moan from the older man. Bucky held Peter's back to prevent him from sitting up completely, kissing his chest. He sucked and nibbled, leaving little marks as Peter slowly moved up and down on his cock. Gods, it felt amazing. Peter wanted Steve inside him immediately, if not sooner, but he knew that he needed a moment to adjust to Bucky alone. Bucky thrust up to meet his movements, and Peter’s head fell forward with a loud moan. 

Peter glanced at Steve, whose eyes were wide. Steve’s hand was wrapped around his own cock, leaking precum onto the floor, but he wasn’t moving it. He seemed unsure, and Peter beckoned him closer. Steve practically tripped over himself to get to Peter, and Peter found it oddly adorable. He climbed on the bed, and Peter twisted his head to kiss Steve, licking and nipping at his lower lip until Steve groaned. 

When Peter pulled away, he nodded towards the lube, and Steve took the cue. He coated his prick, and Bucky stopped to allow Steve easier access, causing a low whine from Peter at the sudden loss of stimulation. Bucky laughed lightly, kissing Peter thoroughly until he was content again. Steve straddled Bucky's legs, coming right up behind Peter and aligning himself near Bucky's shaft, but he hesitated. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve questioned. He was ridiculously turned on, but he didn’t want Peter to feel any pressure if he had changed his mind. Peter was more than positive that he wanted to do this though, so he nodded. 

“Yes, Steve, please,” Peter breathed out. Steve swallowed, trying to push into Peter’s hole beside Bucky, but there was no room. Peter moved his hands between his cheeks, hooking two fingers inside the rim of his hole. He pulled at the skin, stretching his hole almost painfully to give Steve some space. Steve slowly pushed in alongside Bucky. Peter clenched his teeth as he adjusted to the new intrusion, and Bucky and Steve were shocked. Despite the lack of attraction they felt towards each other, the friction of having their cocks pressed against one another in such a confined space definitely felt good. 

Peter felt so _full_. This was stretching him past anything that he had ever felt before, but damn, he loved it. Some part of him savored in the feeling of being stuffed by two alphas. It felt like he was being claimed; he was theirs, and they were his. It was intoxicating. 

By the time Steve was all the way inside Peter, his balls pressing against the younger man’s bottom, the three of them were breathing heavily to restrain themselves. Peter experimentally moved first, sending sparks of lightening up his spine. Bucky and Steve both groaned, Peter's heat and incredible tightness making their heads spin. 

Peter began to move up and down, and soon, Bucky and Steve were alternating in their movements. They were timing it perfectly, seemingly without trying, so one cock hit his prostate, and then the next second, the other one hit it. It gave him little reprieve from the stimulation to his sweet spot, and it was almost too intense. Peter was moaning, grasping at Bucky’s chest helplessly. 

Peter was writhing and whimpering as they continued to thrust into him, heat radiating up his spine from his hole. Bucky and Steve were both moaning too. Peter’s hole clenching around them and the friction of rubbing against each other _inside_ of Peter was exhilarating. 

Bucky was kissing Peter’s chest while Steve focused on his back, and Peter thought that he might pass out. He pulled Bucky’s head up to kiss him heatedly, before turning his head to kiss Steve. A sudden image popped into Peter’s head, and he moaned loudly. 

“Kiss each other,” Peter commanded, and they both looked at him wide-eyed. Normally, Peter would have been ashamed at voicing that desire, but he was too far gone to care. His balls were retracting, and he could feel his impending orgasm brewing just below the surface. He grasped his own cock, pumping it quickly to try and match the other men’s movement. 

“Please,” Peter whined, and that was all it took to spark them into action. They angled their heads around Peter and kissed one another. Their lips touched, and while it didn't feel like much for the two alphas, it was more than enough for the omega. 

Peter groaned, the sight sending him over the edge. His head fell forward as his orgasm hit him violently, his whole body shuddering as his seed shot out. His hole convulsed around the two pricks, and it was like a chain reaction. Bucky and Steve both gasped, burying their faces into Peter’s chest and back as their orgasms hit them at the same time. 

Peter felt himself being filled by both their seed, some of it spilling out from the sheer amount, and he whimpered. It was _wonderful_. He really should not be so turned on by this, but he couldn’t help it. He absolutely _loved_ having his hole filled with their cum. He wanted it to soak him. His head fell forward, his body still trembling as exhaustion crept up on him again. 

Steve pulled out first, earning a hiss from the younger man. Peter was pulled off Bucky’s cock and placed on the bed, where he relaxed bonelessly. They two men grabbed wet washcloths, cleaning him off, and Peter felt so cared for that he could have cried. 

When they were done, they both slipped into bed on either side of him and curled up against him, just as they had when they took a nap earlier. Peter smiled in contentment as the three of them began to fall back into a comfortable sleep, and he was silently grateful that he had taken the chance. 

Cuddled between the two of them, Peter realized that this was definitely a kink that he enjoyed. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky as to have two amazing, understanding alphas that were willing to experiment with him as he discovered what he liked and didn't like. He loved being held by both of them, and when they each kissed a different spot on his chest, Peter didn't think that he had ever felt more comfortable. 


	10. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the other Avengers find out some news that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks behind a bush* I’m really sorry that this took so long. I lost my motivation to write for a while, but I’m really trying to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, but you guys have waited long enough, so here it is!
> 
> This story will have a happy ending, but there will definitely be a lot of angst along the way. This has moved so far away from my original plan, and I’m sorry if that disappoints anyone.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

When Peter woke up, he felt his stomach churning violently. He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach. He felt a pair of hands rubbing his back, and he turned to see Bucky looking at him in concern.

Steve was hovering in the doorway, looking torn between worry and panic. Peter took a deep breath, shaking slightly as he leaned his arms against the cold tile of the floor. It had been years since the last time he was sick – being a mutant had prevented any normal illness – and Peter had almost forgotten how it felt.

 "Are you okay?" Steve asked gently, and Peter nodded numbly.

"Yea, I think I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me," he lied. His mutant genes shouldn’t have allowed any food poisoning to occur, so truthfully, he was worried too. If he was getting sick despite his ultra-strong healing, then it may have been a delayed manifestation of the alien disease that the CDC was worried about.

Steve and Bucky shared a disbelieving look, and suddenly, Bucky lifted Peter up and carried him like a bride over the threshold of the bathroom. Peter spluttered, but Bucky set him down on the bed as he and Steve slipped a pair of loose-fitting pants on the younger man to cover him up. Peter tried to protest, but his stomach gave another lurch, so he closed his eyes and focused on breathing in and out as he attempted to will the nausea away.  

Once the other two men had thrown on their own pants, Bucky picked Peter up again and headed out of the room. Peter buried his head into Bucky’s chest, partially from embarrassment and partially because he was trying to get the bile rising in his throat to go back into his stomach. His actions only increased Bucky and Steve's panic, and they sped up their strides. Tony, Thor, and Natasha saw them as they walked past the living room, and all three jumped up.

They all hurled their questions at the same time: "What happened?" and "What's wrong?" and "Is he okay?" They joined Bucky and Steve on their descent to the lab to find Bruce, wondering why Peter needed to be carried and couldn’t walk for himself. Peter felt his face heat up as everyone freaked out. Honestly, he hoped that they were all overreacting (including himself).

His stomach was starting to settle, as if it were a bottle of soda that had been shaken up and exploded before going flat again. He tried to tell the others as much, hoping to calm them down, but they wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise. When they reached the lab, Peter was placed on a chair as Bruce walked over to them.

"He threw up, and he's still looking queasy," Bucky explained.

Steve and Thor started firing off comments and questions again: "You never get sick” and "Why aren't your mutant genes stopping this?" There was an edge of panic in their voices, and Peter instantly felt guilty for making them worry. Oddly enough, Bucky’s comment had made Tony, Natasha, and Bruce pause, the worry falling from their faces and turning into considering glances. Peter decided to examine that later.

"I'm fine, everyone. I was a little nauseous earlier, but I feel okay now," he insisted, hoping to dispel some worry. Tony, Natasha, and Bruce were still looking at Peter speculatively, and it made him feel wary.

"I'm going to run some tests," Bruce announced. Peter allowed the other man to draw some blood, and then headed upstairs (after Bruce agreed that it was okay) as they awaited the results. Peter was suddenly starving, and he figured it was his mutant genes needing nourishment to heal him. He was beginning to think that the morning had not been some alien disease; just a fluke. The idea was definitely preferable.  

He grabbed some breakfast, trying to ignore the stares of everyone around him. Thor, Steve, and Bucky were all treating him like glass, on edge and hovering as if Peter was going to deteriorate suddenly. It was a bit unnerving.

He was glad when Bruce appeared, because at least they would get some answers. Bruce shared a look with Natasha, whose expression turned into one of amusement, and a smile appeared on her face.  Peter felt relief flood through him; it couldn’t be too bad if she was smiling. Maybe now everyone could relax and go back to their normal routines.

"Well, the results show that you are pregnant, Peter," Bruce told him plainly. Peter's eyes widened. The room was suddenly so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Steve and Bucky looked like they might faint, Tony looked torn between worry and joy, Thor looked stunned, and Natasha still looked incredibly entertained.

Peter supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't as if he had used protection with any of the men, but he had naively assumed that it would take longer than this. He was clearly mistaken. He suddenly felt sick again, and he ran to the bathroom. He locked the door, needing a moment alone to process everything as his mind raced with a million different thoughts.

He pressed his back against the door, sliding down and sitting with his knees up and his head between his hands. Why the hell didn’t he think about protection before? He was so focused on finding out that he was an omega and getting through his heat that he had completely forgotten the number one rule of safe sex. He really was an idiot. At this point, he just hoped that no one had any STI’s. The thought made his stomach roll again, so he tried to focus on one issue at a time.

Was he even ready to be a dad? He was only 17, and he'd have to stop being Spider Man until the end of the pregnancy, which sounded like an eternity to him. And he didn't even know who the other father was. _Oh god_. He paled. He didn't know who the other father was. It could be four different men.

“Oh my god,” Peter gasped. The realization hit him like a freight train, and he started to panic. He felt like he was suffocating, gasping for air as his throat closed up. There was a knock on the door, and Peter scrambled to open it. His eyes were wide and terrified, and Natasha’s expression was instantly concerned. She down next to him as Peter tried to keep himself from passing out, but he was becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

“Okay, just breathe, Peter. Focus on me, and breathe,” Natasha commanded. She held up her hand, counting 1, 2, 3 with her fingers as she breathed in, and then 1, 2, 3 as she breathed out. Peter mimicked her actions as best as he could, focusing on her face as his heartrate gradually slowed. He still felt dizzy, and his entire body was shaking. He closed his eyes, exhaling as he ran a trembling hand through his hair.

“I’m pregnant,” Peter whispered in disbelief. Natasha was rubbing his back soothingly. She could tell that he needed to process his thoughts, so she waited for him to continue.

“How am I supposed to have a child? I’m only 17! And I won’t be able to be Spider-Man until after the pregnancy, and I shouldn’t be worried about that when I should be focusing on this baby, but I’m really upset about it. Does that make me a horrible parent already? I have no idea how to take care of a baby. What if I’m not ready? What if I mess up so badly that I ruin this baby’s life?” Peter looked at Natasha frantically, and she gave him a gentle smile.

“I know that it’s scary, but you have to remember that you are not doing this alone. You have all of us, and we will help you every step of the way. And it’s normal that you’re upset about giving up your Spider-Man role. It’s not just a job; it’s a part of who you are, so no one would fault you for missing it. But you, Peter, have so much love and kindness in you. You may be young, but I know that you are going to make a wonderful father,” she assured him. It _should_ have made him feel better, but if anything, Peter felt worse.

“But what if I don’t want to?” he whispered, suddenly feeling cold all over. He hugged his knees to his chest.

“I mean, I still want to go to college and experience other things. I know it sounds awful, but I’m not sure that I want a baby right now,” he admitted. He felt ashamed of those thoughts, especially since he had done nothing to prevent a pregnancy, but he needed to say them. Natasha frowned.

“You can still go to college with a child,” she reasoned, and Peter sighed. She wasn’t getting what he was saying. He had no doubt that he would love this child, but a part of him wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to.

“I know, but having a baby is a lot of responsibility, on top of everything else in my life. What if I just don’t want to be a dad yet?” Peter asked imploringly, willing Natasha to understand. Her expression suddenly looked pained, and she turned her gaze away from him.

“Well, it is always your choice, Peter. But don’t make any decisions until you’ve thought about them, and I mean really thought about them. Being a parent is a lot of work, but it is also the greatest experience in the world,” she half-whispered. Even with her face turned away from him, Peter could _feel_ the sadness in her voice, and he felt like he was missing something. As much as he wanted to know what was causing it, he didn’t feel right pushing her information that she wasn’t willingly sharing.

They sat in silence for several moments as Peter allowed the millions of thoughts in his head to narrow down. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to be a dad, but once the initial panic had worn off, he realized that it didn’t matter whether he was ready or not. He wasn’t going to have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. Those were both deeply personal choices, but he knew in his heart that he would never make them. The core of his fear came down to the paternity.

 “I don’t even know who the father is,” he whispered brokenly. He felt like such a terrible person. What kind of person doesn’t even know who the father of their child is? And how did the other Avengers (and possible fathers) feel about the pregnancy? It’s not as if Peter had discussed children with them before, so did any of them even want kids? What if some of them wanted kids, but the biological father of the baby didn’t? That would be a cruel twist of fate for everyone involved.

And did this determine who he was going to end up with? He doubted that the others would want to be with him if he was carrying someone else’s child. That came with its own set of complications, but it probably didn’t matter anyway, because they probably all hated him now anyways for putting them in this situation. He felt so hopeless. Natasha’s sad expression disappeared, and she hugged Peter close.

“So what? It doesn’t matter who the father is. Biology is not the most important thing in a child’s life,” she insisted. Peter _knew_ that, but there was more to it.

“But what if the biological father doesn’t want the baby? Or what if the other’s get hurt because they do want the baby? What if they hate me for not knowing?” His eyes began to water as he held back his tears, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Natasha pulled away and looked at him incredulously.

“First of all, _no one_ is going to hate you. You _all_ made a choice to not use protection, so this is their doing as much as it is yours, and if they try to say that it isn’t, then I’m going to kick their ass,” she stated matter-of-factly. Peter felt a small smile tug on his lips, and Natasha continued.

“Second, they’re all big boys. They can handle the results, one way or another. It’s not your job to make sure that they are comfortable. Right now, you need to focus on you and your little one. The rest will be worked out in time,” she reasoned, and Peter felt some of his tension drain.

Natasha always had a way of explaining things so logically, and Peter was beyond grateful for her. He hugged her soundly, and she smiled as she returned the embrace. This situation was insane, but if nothing else, then at least Peter knew that he would always have one friend on his side.

...

In the living room, the other Avengers were panicking, firing endless questions at Bruce about Peter and the baby’s health. Bruce tried his best to reassure them, but he couldn’t comfort them when Steve’s line of thinking turned outward.

“What if one of our enemies finds out about this? They could try to use Peter and the baby as a weapon against us!” Everyone’s eyes widened in horror. Unfortunately, that was a very real threat that they couldn’t afford to take lightly.

“We’ll take shifts protecting him. We can’t leave him alone in his vulnerable state,” Tony decided, and everyone nodded in agreement. They all knew that Peter could protect himself, but everything would change when he had to worry about protecting a life _inside_ of him as well. With the main concern settled, the room became quiet as the men were left to their own musing.

Thor was thrilled at the idea of becoming a father. He had no doubt that he and Peter would make great parents, but he worried that if the baby was not biologically his, then Peter may decide that he didn’t want Thor involved at all. Not only would he lose the child, but he could very well lose Peter too, and the thought left his stomach twisting painfully. He had lost loved ones before, but this felt different. It was like he was starting his own little family, and he wasn’t sure that this was a loss that he would ever be able to fully recover from.

Steve was just plain terrified. He used to dream of having a family, but he had long since given that up. Now, the idea was so much more complicated. He and Peter both had abnormal genes, so if he was the other father, then what if those genes had a negative effect on their child’s DNA? The baby could be born with serious health impairments, and that scared him to death. He already felt so protective of the baby, and the thought that the baby could suffer because of him was more than he could bear. He would do anything and everything to make sure that this child was safe and healthy, but there were some things that he just couldn’t control.

Bucky’ fears were focused elsewhere. As much as he felt in control of his actions now, he was terrified that would change. What if HYDRA managed to take back control of his mind and forced him to hurt Peter and their child? The idea of sliding back into his brainwashed state had always been in the back of his mind, but he had been able to push it down before (for the most part). Now, it was rearing its ugly head and refusing to leave. The other’s talked of Peter being in danger from their enemies, but Bucky’s worst fear was the _he_ was the biggest threat to Peter and the baby.

Tony was half-thrilled and half-panicked. On the one hand, he loved the idea of having a child with Peter. He never used to think of himself as the domestic type, but that had changed in the last few years. Now, he could imagine all of the things that they would teach their child, from science to self-defense to movies, and he knew that they would make sure their child always felt loved and cherished. On the other hand, he didn’t exactly have the father of the year as a role model, so he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about screwing things up. On top of that, what if the baby wasn’t his? He didn’t care about biology, and he would happily raise the baby with Peter regardless of who the biological father was, but what if Peter didn’t want that?

They were all brought out of their inner turmoil when Peter walked back into the room. Natasha was standing close behind him, glaring at the men and silently daring them to stress Peter out. Fortunately, that was the last thing that any of them wanted to do. Peter took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry that I ran out like that. It was just really overwhelming,” he explained as he stared at the floor.

“Dr. Banner, are my mutant genes going to hurt the baby?” he asked, looking up and meeting Bruce’s gaze. He needed to know this answer before he said anything else. The worry was shining in his eyes and everyone waited for Bruce’s response with bated breath.

“I do not believe so. You are an omega, so your biology should override any mutant genes, and there are plenty of other mutants who have given birth to healthy, happy babies,” Bruce explained kindly, and Peter exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Great. Thank you,” he said before turning his attention to the others.

“I’m really sorry. I know that things are already so complicated, and this doesn’t help at all…” he trailed off as a lump formed in his throat. His eyes were watering again, and even though Natasha had made it clear that this wasn’t all his fault, Peter couldn’t help the feelings of guilt that rose inside him. The other men all shook their heads emphatically.  

“You don’t have to be sorry!” Steve started, shocked that Peter would even think that.

“If anything, we should be sorry for not insisting on using protection during your heat,” Bucky continued, but Peter shrugged.

“Well, I made that decision too. I could have insisted, but I just didn’t think about it, you know? And now, everything is so crazy, and there are all of these unknowns…” he broke off again, feeling overwhelmingly emotional. Tony walked over to him and gently touched his arm.

“It will be okay, Peter. Right now, we just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay. Don’t worry about us, because we’ll figure that out later, okay?” Thor nodded in agreement, and Peter swallowed. He really didn’t understand what he had done to deserve such amazing men as the possible fathers to his child. They were all so kind and understanding, and this baby would be lucky no matter who ended up raising him or her.

Peter wiped his eyes and realized that at least now he knew why he had been so emotional lately. The hormones were already wreaking havoc on his mind, and he had a feeling that it was only going to get worse. He forced himself to stop that train of thought and focus on the present. If he let himself get swept away in the unknowns and what if’s, then he was going to lose it. He just needed to take it one day at a time, and they would figure everything else out eventually.


	11. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas talk and come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad that everyone hasn’t given up on this story! I may not respond to every comment, but please know that I love reading them. I really appreciate the support and encouragement, and it makes my day to read your comments! 
> 
> There's a lot going on in this chapter, so hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed. Also, this chapter has some angst (again), but also some fluff, so hopefully I’m not getting too depressing over here. And I can never resist adding a sprinkle of Natasha/Bruce. Sorry/Not Sorry. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Aunt May had taken the news as well as Peter could have expected. First, she cried. Next, she scolded him for not being careful. Then, she offered to help Peter run away if the four Avengers were trying to trap him (an offer which both horrified and amused him in equal measure).

He had quickly assured her that no one was trapping him, and everyone was being very supportive despite the _complications_. She had calmed down considerably at that, hugging him in comfort. He appreciated that she wasn’t judging him or trying to give him advice, because honestly, he didn’t think that he could handle either of those at the moment.

After emphasizing that her offer to run away would always stand (should anything change), she started brainstorming baby names. Peter was secretly relieved that his aunt hadn’t named him, since her choices ranged from “Gotham” to “Ermendarde.” He inwardly cringed and made a mental note to _never_ let Aunt May give the baby a nickname.

...

Peter wasn’t sure what to expect when he told MJ and Ned, but it felt like they took it even worse than his aunt had.

“Dude, what about Spider Man?” Ned questioned hysterically. Peter had shrugged, explaining that he was only taking a break from Spider Man during the pregnancy, but you would think that he had kicked Ned’s puppy. Peter thought that _he_ was bummed at having to give up Spider Man for a few months, but it was nothing compared to Ned’s look of pure devastation. It was almost comical.

MJ had been annoyed, much to Peter’s surprise. She was the one that told him to mate with all four, but apparently, there had been the silent assumption that he would use protection. She scowled at his “idiocy” and angrily complained about the audacity of the alphas to assume that Peter didn’t want to use condoms during his heat.

“And now they just expect you to sit around and breed for them!? Unbelievable. You know, this is what is wrong with our society now,” she fumed. Peter had tried to assure her that his situation was different, but it was impossible to stop MJ when she was in “rant mode.” So, Peter sighed and merely waited until she was done.

In the end, regardless of their personal opinions on the situation, they were both (reluctantly) supportive of Peter, and he was grateful for that. Ned promised to come up with cool ideas for Peter’s “come back”, and MJ promised to research untraceable ways to kill someone, just in case. He made a mental note to never get on her bad side.

...

As the weeks went by, the four alphas were exceptionally sweet to Peter.

Tony made sure that the compound was stocked with virtually every food known to man, just in case Peter ever had cravings. Apparently, it would be a tragedy for Peter to have to wait for someone to bring him food from the store. The amount of obscure and strange foods in the pantry was definitely going overboard, but Peter really did appreciate the thought.

Tony also bought an entire baby store. At first, Peter thought that Tony meant it as a figure of speech, but he really should have known better. Tony had _literally_ bought the baby store. Despite his initial shock, Peter actually loved spending time with Tony as they walked through the store and picked out various things for the baby.

Peter still wasn’t sure why the baby would ever need a wipe warmer, but he had a feeling that this child was going to be a tad spoiled, regardless of who the biological father turned out to be. But Tony would get this soft look in his eyes – so open and raw with emotion – as he carefully and thoughtfully picked out things for the baby, and it made Peter’s heart ache with love.

Bucky and Steve became even more affectionate with Peter, cuddling up next to him whenever he was on the couch, holding his hands when they went for walks, and even giving him foot rubs. At first, Peter had been a bit flustered by the last action, since _no one_ ever touched his feet, but he was quickly growing addicted to it. The two of them even picked Peter up and carried him around when they thought he was tired (or so they claimed), which Peter found adorably sweet, albeit a little unnecessary.

Steve had taken to cooking him healthy meals three times a day, including kale shakes, which Peter conveniently managed to dump into nearby plants. Meanwhile, Bucky had taken to sneaking Peter fast food like Taco Bell whenever Peter was sick of the healthy stuff. Neither of them had the heart to tell Steve though, because he was so invested in making sure that Peter and the baby were healthy, so they kept it their little secret.

Thor had – shockingly – begun to read pregnancy and baby books. He would leave the books out for Peter to find with bookmarks on important pages, or he would write little notes with information that he thought Peter would be interested in. Peter had never seen him so focused on one topic, and it was endearing.

Thor even bought a pretend baby doll that cried and went to the bathroom. He claimed that he wanted to be ready when the real baby was born, and while it felt incredibly strange to Peter, Thor had taken it very seriously. The doll looked so tiny in Thor’s ginormous arms, but the god was always very gentle and careful. He was a natural at changing and feeding the baby, and Peter was brimming with affection for the god because of how much time and effort he was already investing into the baby.  

All in all, Peter was falling hard for all four alphas. They were _not_ helping him choose between them, because they were all so wonderful when it came to Peter and the baby. But when it came to each other? Not so much.

Tensions were running high between the four alphas. While none of them would admit it, each one had suffered more than one nightmare about the baby’s paternity. The nightmares usually revolved around the baby being ripped from their arms while they begged to keep him or her. They would wake up in a cold sweat, heart pounding and chest unbearably tight.

None of them spoke about it, but the tension running through the air was easy to pick up on. It was honestly beginning to stress Peter out. He knew that it was his fault for not having an early paternity test done, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. Something felt so _wrong_ about it. He feared that he was just being a coward and avoiding confrontation, but he refused to ignore his instincts, because that never worked out well for him in the past.

But now, the alphas would find anything and everything to argue about, including safety, food, TV shows, and even laundry detergent. Peter never knew that laundry detergent could be such a big topic of disagreement, but the alphas had managed to make it so. Training became a bit more intense too, with more injuries each time. Thankfully, it was nothing that the four men couldn’t handle, but Peter hated it when they returned all bloodied up.

Peter’s mood was slowly souring as well. The new hormones were wreaking havoc on his mental state, and his morning sickness was still bad. Bruce had said that it was common for morning sickness to pass by the 13th week of pregnancy, but Peter was now 15 weeks along and still getting sick every day. It was beginning to wear him down, and he was starting to feel irritable.

It didn’t help that he wasn’t able to use Spider Man as an outlet for his frustration either. It hurt watching the other Avengers leave to save lives while he stayed behind and incubated (Tony hated it when Peter referred to his pregnancy as incubating, so Peter had begun to call it that whenever he was annoyed).

Plus, Peter was getting fat. Granted, he knew that this would happen eventually, but the majority of information that Peter had researched indicated that Peter wouldn’t start showing until about 19 weeks into the pregnancy. Yet here he was, four weeks before that time with a definite bump. _Just my luck_ , he grumbled.  

But while Peter was battling feelings of self-doubt because of his changing appearance, the others were enraptured by the baby bump. They looked at his stomach in awe whenever they didn’t think Peter was looking, and they would gingerly place their hands on it when they sat next to him. In those moments, the love radiating off each of them was enough to silence Peter’s stress and warm him to his very core. 

...

Peter was looking at a book of baby names, trying to narrow down the millions of choices. His eyes suddenly began to water, and a lump formed in his throat. He blinked back tears, but they burned his eyes. It was, of course, that very moment when Natasha walked into the room. She gave him a sympathetic smile, which only resulted in Peter choking out a sob. She was instantly by his side, pulling him into a comforting hug as she whispered soothing words into his ear.

"What's wrong, Peter?” She asked gently. Peter wiped his eyes, feeling very silly for outburst.

"Just – I’m looking at baby names, and every time I think that one of the guys with love a name, I realize that one of the other guys will hate it. Then, I started thinking that I should just let the father choose, since those four will never agree on a name, but I don’t know who the father is. I know that’s my fault, but I just hate that three of them are going to be heartbroken when they find out the baby isn’t theirs. They’ve all been so amazing, and I know that they’re all invested in this child. I can't stand the thought of taking that away from _three_ of them, Natasha," Peter admitted, tears running down his cheeks. Natasha looked at him with understanding shining in her eyes.

"I know this is hard, Peter, but it will all be okay,” she assured him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling to settle himself. Natasha wanted to help him more, but she knew that Peter needed to face these fears head-on instead of running from them. The truth was, this situation was messy, and unfortunately, people were probably going to get hurt, and Peter needed to find a way to handle it. She gave him a moment to compose himself while her own thoughts swirled.

“Just out of curiosity, who do you want to be the father?" Natasha asked. She’d been wondering for a while, but Peter hesitated. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about it before – many times. Yet, no matter how many pro’s and con’s T-charts he made, he kept coming back to the same conclusion.

"I don't think it's even possible to choose. They all love this baby, and I know the baby would be lucky to have each and every one of them as a father. I just wish they were all the dad, you know? I know that sounds crazy, but it's how I feel," Peter finished miserably. Natasha hid a secretive smile behind her hands.

...

Steve, Thor, Bucky, and Tony all backed away from the doorway where they had been listening, sharing a glance with one another.  They hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but they heard Peter talking about the baby's father, and they couldn't help it. It was a testament to just how upset Peter was that his spider senses didn't pick up on their presence. 

They all wordlessly agreed that they needed to talk, heading quietly towards Tony's lab. Once inside, Tony closed the door, and all the occupants stood around tensely, waiting for someone else to speak first. Steve was the first to break the ice.

"I hate that Peter is so upset. He should be taking it easy and focusing on himself and the baby; not stressing about us. We owe it to him to figure this out amongst ourselves," Steve stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"I want to be this baby's father, whether it is by DNA or not,” Thor admitted, and Tony jumped in.

"So do I. I don't care if the baby shares my DNA, because that doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with love; it’s just a molecule in the shape of a double helix,” Tony said matter-of-factly, and Steve and Bucky shared a look.

“We don’t care about the DNA either,” Bucky admitted, speaking for both himself and Steve.

"The thought of not being a part of this baby's life..." Steve began, but he cut himself off with a pained expression. The other three grimaced at the thought.

"So, what do we do?" Tony asked, willing to admit – for once – that he didn’t have the solution.

"What if we were all the father, like Peter wants?" Bucky asked. The others gave him incredulous looks.

"You know that's scientifically impossible, right?" Tony asked sarcastically, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I mean, what if we all raise the baby? We all love this child, and it's what Peter wants, so..." Bucky trailed off, looking at the others expectantly. They all hesitated as they processed the idea.

On the one hand, they weren't exactly the best at sharing, particularly with each other, if their tension lately was anything to go by. On the other hand, they managed to share Peter and the pregnancy _so far_ without killing each other. But more than anything, none of them could imagine losing the child now. The thought was too much to bear, and this may be their only alternative. Thor suddenly grinned, clapping a hand on Bucky's back and smiling jovially.

"Wonderful idea, my friend," he boomed. Bucky gave him a small smile, and Steve nodded to himself.

"It would be the best possible solution, but we need to make sure that we are all positive that we want this before we tell Peter. This isn't a decision to take lightly," Steve cautioned with his typical gravity. Tony rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. We all know that, and I, for one, am sure. I won't lie and say that I wouldn't rather have Peter and the baby to myself, but I'm also a realist, and the statistics are not exactly in my favor, so I'm in," he explained. The others nodded in agreement. In the end, there really wasn’t much to think about, because they all knew what they wanted. Tony suddenly snorted.

"My dad would have a heart attack if he could see me now. I've always been pretty open, but even I couldn't have predicted that I'd have a kid with 4 other guys," he quipped. The others grinned, shaking their heads in amusement. It certainly wasn’t a normal solution, but then again, what about the Avengers had ever been normal?

...

Before the group spoke to Peter about their agreement, Bucky asked Thor and Tony for a moment alone to speak with Steve. Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he conceded when Thor said “of course” and dragged him away. Steve looked at Bucky in confusion.

“I need you to promise me something,” Bucky began seriously, and Steve already didn’t like the sound of this.

“I need you to promise me that you’ll kill me if I ever try to hurt Peter or the baby,” Bucky said, his words laced with pain and self-hatred. Steve’s eyes widened.

“Buck-“ he started, but Bucky cut him off.

“No, Steve, I mean it. If HYDRA manages to take over my mind again… I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt Peter or this child. Please, promise me that you won’t let that happen. I know that you wouldn’t give up on me before, but I’m asking you now, as your friend, to give up on me if it means saving them,” Bucky finished quietly, his eyes desperate and his voice pleading.

Steve swallowed, trying to ignore his instincts to refuse. He couldn’t stand the idea of killing his best friend, but he understood why Bucky was asking him to promise this. Bucky would never be able to truly be happy with Peter and the baby if he didn’t know for sure that they would always be safe from him, regardless of HYDRA’s influence.

Bucky wasn’t just asking Steve to kill him if he was brainwashed again; he was asking Steve to give him peace of mind, and he couldn’t fault his friend for wanting that after everything he had been through. If the situations were reversed, Steve had no doubts that he would ask the same.

“If I can’t protect Peter and the baby any other way, then you have my word, Buck,” he vowed solemnly, and the look of pure relief on Bucky’s face was more than a little heartbreaking.

...

Peter had dried his tears, focusing on the reruns of _Game of Thrones_ that he was watching instead of his own anxiety-ridden thoughts. Natasha was sitting next to him on the couch, legs curled up beneath her, and Bruce was sitting in the other chair. He was reading, but Peter noticed out of the corner of his eye that Bruce and Natasha kept glancing at one another. They would look away as soon as their eyes locked though, and Peter was inwardly amused. He decided to investigate that further in the future.

Given how much tension had been flowing between the alphas, he was more than a little surprised when the four men strode purposely into the room together. They stopped in front of Peter, jaws set in determination, and Peter blinked in surprise. He glanced at Natasha, who shrugged but paused the TV as they waited for some sort of announcement. It was Tony who took the lead.

"We all want to be a father to this baby," he stated. Peter’s heartrate sped up, his chest aching as the tears welled up in his eyes again. This was it. They were all going to demand that Peter take a paternity test, and they were probably going to tell him that they hated him for not taking one sooner. He swallowed over the lump in his throat, mentally preparing himself for the well-deserved blow.  

"I know, and if I could make that happen, then I would," he choked out, eyes shining as he bit his lip. Thor shook his head at Peter’s comment.

“No, we do not mean it that way. We mean that we all want to raise this baby as its fathers, together,” he declared. Peter’s mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief. They couldn't possibly be saying what he thought they were saying. There was no way.

"But, but what about the paternity test?" he stammered out.

"Forget the paternity test," Steve said forcefully, before adding, "It doesn't matter.” Peter was opening and closing his mouth as he tried to formulate a response, but his mind was suddenly blank.

He looked around the room, and the four alphas all looked resolved and determined, but Peter could barely wrap his head around it. It was far too good to be true. Bucky suddenly approached him and sat down by his side, placing a gentle hand on Peter’s arm.

“Peter, we all love this baby, and we don’t care whose DNA it shares. We want to raise him or her together. If you’re okay with that, that is…” he trailed off, looking worriedly at Peter. The tears began to slip down Peter’s face again, but he was too happy to care.  

“Of course I am okay with that; more than okay! I – I mean, I can’t believe that you guys would do that,” he breathed out, looking at them in awe. They smiled at him, and Peter honestly felt like his heart might burst from how much he loved them all. He glanced at Natasha to see that she was smiling in approval, and Peter grinned.

It certainly wasn't a typical solution, but Peter couldn’t think of any way he’d rather have it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, this story is not over yet. I promise :)


	12. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more surprises in store for the Avengers, and Peter finally makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even sure what to say guys. I’m sorry for abandoning this story for so long. My muse left me, and I tried rewriting this chapter about 50 times, but it’s just not happening. 
> 
> I don’t even know if anyone is still reading this. I feel bad about not finishing it though, so I’m posting this chapter even though I’m not happy with it. Maybe one day I’ll go back and rewrite parts of this story, but for now, it is what it is. 
> 
> I am still writing this story with a happy ending, but there’s a lot of angst first. I’m sorry! I never intended for that to happen. Like I said, I tried to fix it, but I suck. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, comments are always appreciated <3

To say that Peter’s ultrasound went unexpectedly would be putting it mildly.

Peter and the rest of the Avengers (including the four alphas, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Vision, and Wanda) were all squeezed into one room while Bruce got everything ready. It was going to be everyone’s first look at the baby, and they were all having a hard time containing their excitement.

Tony had tried to convince Peter to have an early ultrasound, but since Bruce didn’t see any medical reason for one, Peter had opted to wait. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to see his child look like a peanut. With all the stress he’d been feeling lately, he would have probably started having nightmares about giving birth to an actual peanut, and that was the last thing he needed.

Now, Peter was 19 weeks, so they would be able to see an image that looked like an actual child, and Peter suddenly felt like he couldn’t wait another second. The others clearly felt the same way since they were shoving at each other to see the monitor better, and Peter grinned at their antics.

The liquid was cold on his stomach as Bruce squirted it over his growing belly. He pressed the wand to Peter’s skin, moving it around to see a clearer picture. Peter was looking at the screen excitedly, but he couldn’t make anything out. All the pictures he’d seen of ultrasounds were clearer than this, so he looked to Bruce in confusion. Bruce’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in shock, and Peter felt his stomach drop.

“Bruce?” he asked quietly, and everyone’s eyes snapped to Peter’s face. Their eager attitudes were suddenly replaced with dread at the omega’s fearful expression. All their attention turned to Bruce.

“What is it? What’s going on?” They were trying to decipher the problem from the monitor, but it just looked like a blurry mess of lumps.

“I – it’s – umm,” Bruce started, clearly baffled, and everyone was beginning to panic.

“Bruce, please, just tell me,” Peter begged. He’d never seen Bruce look so shocked before, and it was terrifying him. Was there something wrong with the baby? Was the pregnancy not progressing right? A million scenarios were running through his head, and his heartrate was increasing quickly. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack if he didn’t get answers soon.

“Bruce, what is it?” Tony demanded, trying to hide the fear in his own voice. He knew a lot about science, but he wasn’t exactly an expert at reading ultrasounds, and he suddenly wished that he’d studied them more. Steve and Bucky looked ready to tackle Bruce if he didn’t start talking, and Thor was looking back and forth between his friend and the monitor as if an answer would magically appear. Natasha placed her hand on Bruce’s arm, and he was suddenly pulled out of his own shock.

“Well, there’s four babies…” Bruce said in astonishment, not really sure how else to break the news. The room went eerily quiet as everyone froze in shock, their eyes wide and mouths open in a silent ‘o’.

“Uh, what?” Peter finally managed to get out, wanting to clarify. There was no way that Bruce just told them that he was having four babies. Absolutely no way. It was impossible. There had to have been a mistake. Bruce looked as surprised as everyone else felt.

“It’s highly improbable. The odds of conceiving quadruplets naturally are only 1 in 700,000, but here we are,” he explained. He pointed at the lumps on the screen, naming them A, B, C, and D as the other watched in disbelief.

Everyone was stunned, a stunned quiet descending upon the normally talkative group. On the one hand, it was a huge relief to know that Bruce wasn’t shocked because there was something wrong with the baby. On the other hand, the idea of having four babies was insane, for lack of a better word. It was dangerous and taxing on the body, and no one knew exactly what to say.

Bruce assured them that the babies were healthy, and when he turned the sound up so they could hear the heartbeats, everyone looked at the screen in awe. It was the most incredible sound they’d ever heard, and all four alphas had tears of joy in their eyes. They turned to look at Peter in pure adoration. They already knew that he was amazing, and this only gave them more proof. The fact that he was carrying four children – and with so much strength and grace – was astounding.

Peter didn’t even notice their looks though. He was so lost in the sound of his baby – no, his _babies’_ – heartbeats that it was like the rest of the world faded away. The rush of love that he felt was overwhelming, and he started to cry. He had no idea how he was going to handle four children, but he supposed that he would find out soon enough.

...

The days seemed to pass slowly, but the weeks were going by so fast. It was a bizarre feeling. The closer Peter came to his due date, the worse his anxiety got. Bruce had warned him that the babies would be born prematurely due to being multiples, so it could be any day now, and Peter wasn’t ready. What if something went wrong?

He still hadn’t even picked his alpha. His morning sickness had gotten worse from stress, and he was constantly exhausted, no matter how much he relaxed. His body seemed to be rebelling against him at this point, and he felt weaker than he ever had in his life. He just wanted to sleep all of the time.

The four alphas took care of him though. After they found out that he was pregnant with quadruplets, their overprotectiveness had reached new heights. They didn’t let him leave the compound without at least one of them, and they were all falling over each other trying to meet his every need. It was sweet, but a little much at times. At this point though, Peter was too tired to be overwhelmed by the attention.

He constantly pulled whichever one of them was closest into his room to take a nap with him. He hated sleeping alone, and he craved the feeling of being pressed against someone else; he wasn’t even picky about who it was. He’d even pulled Natasha in to nap next to him one day, much to the dismay and (ridiculous) jealousy of the four alphas.

After that, they made a point of being close to him at all times. They would never admit it, but they all secretly loved cuddling and napping with Peter; feeling his warmth and listening to the sound of his steady breathing. It was calming, and it also gave them a chance to keep their hand on his belly, marveling in the way it had expanded. They could feel the babies kick now, as active as Peter usually was, and it was glorious.

Everyone looked at Peter as if he were an angel, but he didn’t feel like he was handling the pregnancy well. His senses were normally dialed up to 11, but lately, it seemed like they’d increased to 15. It was hard to deal with at times, and he had a feeling that it wasn’t helping his anxiety, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the others. They were already worried enough about him without adding onto it.

It was because of his ultra-sensitive hearing that he picked up the sound of voices coming from a room down the hall. Normally, he wouldn’t have been able to hear _that_ far away, nor would he care to, but his curiosity was peaked when he realized the four alphas were speaking to one another.

“I wish he would choose,” Thor admitted, and someone sighed. Peter thought it was Steve, because he spoke next.

“So do I. Even though we all agreed to raise the babies together, it would be nice for the mate Peter chooses to be bonded to him before they are born,” Steve added, and Peter’s breath got caught in his throat.

“That’s an old-fashioned way of thinking, Cap, but I wish Peter would choose too. I don’t want to stress him out, but honestly, not knowing is stressing me out,” Tony stated. Peter could hear the murmurs of agreement from the others, and his eyes began to water.

He stood on wobbly legs, stumbling out of the compound. He got into one of Tony’s many cars, using the extra key that was under the seat. He didn’t care that he wasn’t supposed to leave the compound alone. He was emotionally and physically drained, and he needed to get out of there. He felt a bitter resentment towards himself take shape. He should have known that this was going to happen.

He should have chosen sooner; he only made things worse by putting off the inevitable. Yet he still couldn’t decide, and he didn’t understand why. What was wrong with him? He drove in a fog, just conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings. He debated on where to go. He was tempted to see Aunt May or Ned, but he knew that they would just tell him what he wanted to hear. He needed MJ’s blunt honesty right now.

When MJ answered the door, he practically tackled her in a hug, crying against her neck. She hugged him back for a moment before closing the door behind him and leading him to the couch. She asked what happened, and Peter told her everything: how he felt and what the alphas had said.

“You’re making this harder on yourself than it needs to be,” she told him. She seemed annoyed, but Peter knew her well enough to know that she was just worried about him and frustrated at the situation he was in.  

“I can’t choose, MJ. I love them all in such different ways. I don’t even completely understand it, but it’s like we’re all this puzzle. And I’m one piece, and the four of them are pieces that make up the rest of the puzzle. Without all of them, it’s not complete. Ugh, that sounds ridiculous,” Peter finished in despair.

“I need you to pick one for me,” he added, eyes pleading, and MJ’s eyebrows rose on her forehead.

“You know I can’t do that, Peter,” she said gently.  

“But you know me, MJ. If anyone can cut through the bullshit and look at things objectively to know which guy is right for me, then it’s you. And I need you to choose, because I can’t, but if I don’t, then I’m going to lose them all,” Peter finished, choking back a sob and hating his pregnancy hormones. MJ regarded him carefully.

“Peter, if you can’t choose, then you shouldn’t,” she told him honestly. Peter swallowed over the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling very small.

“Then, I’m going to lose them all,” he said quietly, sadness coloring his every word. MJ sighed in frustration.

“Then you lose them all, Peter,” she responded harshly, and he looked at her in shock. She huffed.

“Look, you can’t commit to one when your heart belongs to four. Even you know that the math doesn’t add up. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved. Even the person you choose would always know that your heart belonged to someone else, and you would always feel like you were missing a piece of yourself. Those puzzle pieces that you talked about represent different parts of you; it’s all those pieces combined that make you who you are; not just one. You can’t choose, because it would be like only choosing one of your internal organs to keep,” she explained. Peter stared at her in a stunned silence as he gathered his thoughts.

“You’re right. That’s _exactly_ how I feel. I can’t choose,” he said the last part to himself, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. It was strange; this all but ensured that Peter would end up losing all of them, yet he found a sort of peace with that knowledge. He couldn’t choose, no matter what the consequences were, and all that was left was to be honest with the alphas and let the chips fall where they may. He should have been upset, but he actually felt calmer than he had in a long time.

He thanked MJ profusely, hugging her until she pushed him away and told him to go handle his business. He grinned, feeling a tremendous amount of gratitude towards her for helping him sort everything out. She was a great friend, and he loved her for it. Maybe in another life, it would have been the two of them together. But in this life, he had some truth to tell.

Peter wasn’t sure that he could handle saying it in person though. He owed the alphas that much, but he didn’t think he could stand seeing the disappointed and hurt looks on their faces. He felt guilty, but since he was the one who was supposed to be avoiding stress, he gave himself this one pass. Maybe it would be easier for them to hear it over the phone anyway; that way, they could let whatever they were feeling out instead of trying to hide it to protect him.

Peter dialed the number to the compound as he walked back towards the place where he’d parked the car, ignoring the other missed calls and texts on his phone. It rang until the answering machine picked up, and he silently thanked Tony for adding an extra-long message system. He had put it in just in case someone couldn’t reach him during an emergency, because at least they could tell him all the facts on the message, in case they were indisposed when he tried to call back. That came in handy now, because Peter had a lot to say. He took a deep breath as he heard the _beep_.

“Hey everyone, it’s me. Err, you probably know that. Anyway, I’m sorry for running out on you like that. I heard all of you talking about me choosing an alpha, and I couldn’t deal with it. I didn’t handle it the right way, and I’m sorry. In fact, I haven’t handled a lot of things the right way lately. I should have said this sooner, but I didn’t understand it or know how to put it into words. The truth is, I love all of you. I want to be with all four of you, and I can’t choose.” He paused to steady his thoughts.

“I know that’s not fair to any of you, but it’s the way I feel. I can’t possibly choose one of you when my heart belongs equally to all of you. It wouldn’t be right. You all complete me, in different ways, and I can’t choose which way matters most, because there is no answer for that.” His eyes began to sting with tears, but he needed to finish this.

“I know this means that I’ll probably lose all of you, and I want you to know that I don’t blame you. I would still like for us all to raise the babies together, if that’s still okay with you guys, but I won’t be choosing an alpha. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t change my mind. I love all of you, and I’ll see you soon,” he finished.

Peter ended the call, feeling a rush of relief wash over his body. For better or worse, it was done. He had opened up his heart and told everyone the truth. He made his decision, and he wouldn’t regret it, even if he ended up on his own. It would be wrong on so many levels for him to choose someone solely out of the fear of being alone, and that would be the _only_ reason he’d choose.

No, this was the way it had to be. Peter hoped that they could all get along to raise the babies, but he didn’t have any doubts that they would; the four alphas were good men, and they would never take out their disappointment on innocent children.

It felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders, and Peter was so content that he didn’t notice the person approaching him until his mouth was covered with a damp cloth. He noticed a slightly sweet smell as he struggled, but then everything went black.  


	13. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas come to an agreement while Peter and the babies are in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. Your support means so much to me, and I’m thrilled that people are still interested in this story.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains Violence, Gore, Murder, and Extreme Angst. Please do not read if you are worried about being triggered. I will leave a quick summary at the beginning of the next chapter for people who chose to skip this one. 
> 
> In terms of angst, this chapter is awful. Period. I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s wrong with me. But after this chapter, the rest of the story will be mostly fluff and smut, so just bear with me! 
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated <3

When the Avengers realized that Peter was no longer in the compound, Tony swore in frustration. Peter could go into labor at any moment, and the omega knew that he wasn’t supposed to leave the compound without one of them. Steve called Ned while Tony called Aunt May, but neither had seen nor spoken to Peter. The alphas were trying not to overreact, but their protective instincts were raging.

They wanted Peter to feel like he still had freedom, but it was hard to balance that with keeping him safe. F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted Tony to a new voice message on the compound’s phone, and Tony silently cursed himself for turning the volume off when Scott and Clint had been prank calling him over and over again.

“Wait, this might be him,” he told the rest of the group, and the room instantly fell quiet. Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play the message on speaker phone, and everyone sighed in relief when they heard Peter’s voice. That relief quickly morphed into guilt as they heard the message.

“This is my fault. I should not have said anything. If I had known that he would hear…” Thor started, breaking off with a pained expression on his face. The other alphas didn’t look much better.

“Yeah, but _we_ kept talking about it. We’re all to blame,” Tony admitted, self-loathing evident in his voice, and the other alphas seemed to shrink in on themselves.

“We should have been focused on Peter and the babies, but instead, we were too busy worrying about what we wanted,” Bucky stated sadly.

After hearing Peter’s message, it was obvious that the omega had been far more anxious and stressed lately than he led on, and that was their fault. They may not have said anything directly to Peter, but it was _always_ silently implied that they expected him to make a choice, and that had caused more damage than they realized.

“He can’t choose,” Steve stated quietly, his emotions swirling around inside him like a tornado. He was the first person to address Peter’s declaration, and everyone else was silent as they tried to process their own feelings about the matter.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting that,” Tony finally said, and Natasha scoffed.  

“You should have been,” she retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at the four alphas. They all looked at her in surprise.

“Don’t you think that Peter would have chosen if he could? Do you really think that he’s so selfish as to lead everyone on if he wasn’t truly torn between the four of you?” She said bluntly, and they all glanced at each other with wide eyes.

“Of course we don’t think that Peter is selfish!” Thor responded immediately, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

“We just thought that he was confused,” Bucky added, and Natasha sighed like she was 100% done with all of them.

“He’s never been confused. He has a different – but equally meaningful – relationship with each of you. You’re all just too stubborn and proud to see it,” she said, her tone laced with annoyance. She was so over watching her friends act like idiots. Everyone was quiet again, glancing around at one another as they contemplated her words. It was Steve who finally broke the silence first.

“I’ve always believed in monogamy. My whole life, I’ve always thought that two people should be committed to each other. That was just the _right_ thing to do. But then Peter came along and changed everything. I never thought that I’d been wiling to share him with three other alphas, even temporarily, but I have, and I’ve never felt like I had any less of a relationship with him because of it. When I’m with him, I don’t care what else he’s doing, because _we_ feel right,” Steve confessed. Thor nodded.

“I agree. Any doubts that I have had about his feelings for me were solely made from my own mind – never anything that Peter had done. When we are together, it is a stronger connection that I have ever felt with anyone, and that is not diminished by his connections with any of you,” the god explained.

Tony ran his hand through his hair, sighing. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to the others about his relationship with Peter. It was private, and Tony didn’t do this kind of vulnerability well – especially not in group settings. But he owed it to Peter to be honest about his feelings so that they could all move forward. He wasn’t willing to hurt Peter or lose him just because he was too stubborn to open up.

“I know what you mean. When we’re working in the lab together, it’s like we’re the only two people in the world. What he’s been doing with you guys doesn’t even matter anymore,” Tony admitted. He wasn’t going into any more details than that; he had said the basics, and that was enough to get his point across. Bucky swallowed.

“If we’re all being totally honest, then being with Peter these past few months – even though I’ve been sharing him with you three – has been the happiest time of my life. I can’t imagine _not_ having him in my life anymore,” Bucky stated, and the other three grimaced at the thought of not being with Peter anymore. It would feel like someone ripped out a part of their hearts, leaving a hollow pit behind.

“I would rather have some of Peter than none of him at all,” Bucky finished, and they all agreed without hesitation. When they put it in those terms, there was no question.

“And if what Peter said about his feelings for us is true, then how can we possibly claim to love him and yet force him to give up a part of himself?” Thor asked, and the others winced, realizing that they were doing just that.

“Point Break makes a good point,” Tony responded.

“So, we’re all agreed? We’re all going to be with Peter?” Steve asked for clarification. It felt like they were agreeing on a plan of attack for one of their missions, and the thought was more than a little humorous. They all looked around at one another, nodding their heads resolutely.

“I have no clue how this is going to work, but we’ll figure it out,” Tony commented.

“We have to; for Peter,” Bucky stated with determination, and it was the one thing that all four of them could agree on. Natasha nodded in approval.

“Good. Now, let’s go get Peter and tell him the good news,” Natasha half-suggested, half-order, and they all grinned.

The omega had said that he would see them soon, but none of them wanted to wait. They decided to meet him on his way home. Since he wasn’t answering his phone, Tony tracked its location to a place near MJ’s house, and the group set off. Yet as they headed into the city, Tony frowned at the GPS.

“What is it?” Natasha questioned when she saw his expression.

“I thought he was on his way home, but his location isn’t moving,” Tony responded. Worry was clawing at his stomach, but he tried to push it aside.

“He’s probably still talking to MJ,” Thor reasoned, but a rock seemed to settle in all of their stomachs, and Tony instructed Happy to drive faster.

...

Peter woke up with a blaring headache. Everything felt muted and foggy, and there was a ringing in his ears. He tried to examine his surroundings, but he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound tightly. His shirt was off, and his stomach felt wet and semi-tingly.

He started to panic, pulling at the restraints with all his strength, but they weren't budging. He examined the material and realized in horror that they were made of adamantium, which meant that he couldn’t break them. His captors had spared no expense to keep him tied down, and that was not good.  _Shit,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.

He took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. His heart was racing like crazy as he tried to figure out the best way to get out of there and protect his babies at the same time. He cursed himself for leaving the compound on his own even after the others had explicitly warned him not to. He should have been more alert; he should have been smarter.

"One super-human baby would have made us a lot of money, but four? We hit the jackpot, boys!" Peter heard a low, gravelly voice say, and his blood turned cold.

They wanted to sell the babies. His eyes began to water as he desperately yanked at the restraints, but it was no use. He saw the group of men approach him, some holding guns while others were dressed in scrubs and had gloves on. His eyes widened. They meant to deliver the babies _immediately_ , leaving him no time to escape. A feeling of absolute helplessness overcame him.

"Ah. You're awake, spider boy," one of the men stated mockingly, and Peter swallowed over the lump in his throat. 

"Please, just let me go, and I won't tell anyone, " he pleaded. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't have let himself sound so pathetic, but he didn’t have a lot of options at the moment, and he was willing to do whatever it took to protect his children. The same man that had spoken before, obviously the leader of the operation, laughed harshly.

"No can do. You see, these babies of yours are going to make us filthy, stinking rich. Do you have any idea how much money people will pay for the Avenger’s super-human babies?" he sneered. Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe.

"You won't get away with this. They'll find you," Peter warned, trying in vain to scare the man into reconsidering. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he didn’t know what else to do. The man merely shrugged, unconcerned by his threat.

"We'll see. But for now, try to relax, spider boy. This is going to hurt," he said menacingly. That was the only warning that Peter got before a knife was slicing through his stomach, and he screamed.

...

When the rest of the Avengers reached the location of Peter’s phone, the omega was nowhere to be found. They all hopped out of the car quickly, scanning the area for any potential threats. It was Bruce that noticed Peter’s phone on the ground.

Alarm bells went off in their heads like sirens, and they all looked at one another in panic. Everyone felt like all of the air had been sucked out from their lungs. Peter _had_ to be around there. He _had_ to be okay.

Tony’s mind raced for a way to find him. Normally, he could have tracked his Spider-Man suit, but Peter had stopped keeping it with him at the beginning of the pregnancy. The thought only served to heighten Tony’s fear, because it left Peter with even less defenses.

“We have to find him.”

“How?”

“Maybe someone saw something!”

The others were speaking frantically, but Tony tuned them out. He took a deep breath to steady his thoughts, pressing the housing unit of nanoparticles over his chest. The Mark L began to form over his body, and everyone looked to him expectantly.  

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., search the satellite images of this location within the last hour,” he commanded. The images played in his mask, and Tony watched in horror as someone grabbed Peter, placing something over his mouth that made him lose consciousness. They placed him inside a black van, and Tony felt sick to his stomach, the bile rising in his throat.

“Check satellite images moving north from this location to track the van’s path.” His voice wavered. The images moved quickly, bouncing back and forth between locations until it could find the van. It zeroed in on the license plate as it tracked its movement to a warehouse outside of town. Tony retracted his mask to speak to the others.

“They have him at a warehouse 12 miles from here. I’m sending you the coordinates now.” That was all it took, and everyone was racing towards the location.

They reached the place, noting that there was no one standing guard on the east or south side of the building. As much as they wanted to bust in and save Peter, they had to be careful not to put him or the babies in even more danger. They crept along the east wall, coming up to a dirty window. Thor was the first one to glance inside, and his face went white. The others looked inside as well, their worried expressions quickly morphing into horrified ones.

“We need to go in, _now_ ,” Thor growled out, and everyone nodded in determination. They weren’t thinking clearly, their emotions clouding their judgment, and it fell to Natasha to be the voice of reason.

“We all want to save Peter, but if we go in there now, we’re putting the babies at risk, and Peter wouldn’t want that,” she told them forcefully. It hurt to say, but she knew that it was the truth. The alphas all looked so heartbroken at her words, tears in their eyes as they fought their own instincts. It felt like they were being torn in two.

“We have to wait until the right moment,” Natasha told them, trying to stay calm even though she was inwardly panicking as well. The alphas nodded, looking so small and fragile. It was killing them to leave Peter in there like _that_ , but they didn’t have a choice. They couldn’t put the babies in the line of fire.

Natasha saw some of the guards moving two hospital baby cots towards the door on the other end of the warehouse, and she motioned for Clint to follow her.

“Go in as soon as you hear our signal,” she told the alphas, who nodded mutely in response. Natasha and Clint crept along the wall towards the other side of the warehouse, peering around the corner carefully to take stock of the situation. There were four men: one guarding the door to the warehouse, one holding the door to the van open, and two pushing the cots inside the vehicle.

She pointed to two of the gunmen, and Clint nodded in understanding. As soon as the cots were completely inside the van and the door was shut, Clint and Natasha seized the moment of opportunity. They each fired two shots, killing all four men instantly as they raced toward the vehicle. The other Avengers heard the noise, and they sprang into action.

...

Peter felt like he was dreaming. Everything was fuzzy, and he felt so far away. He could hear his own breathing in his ears, but everything else was muted. The room was spinning, and he was vaguely aware of a window shattering, screams and blasts coming right after, but he couldn’t focus on it. Bucky’s concerned face appeared in front of his eyes, and he could see the other man’s lips move, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He closed his eyes, and everything faded to black again.

...

Bucky looked at Peter’s pale body in anguish. The group had killed the remaining gunman quickly, but it seemed like it was far too late. The sheets were soaked in blood, dripping off the bed to make a large puddle on the floor below. Bucky quickly undid the restraints holding Peter’s ankles and wrists, pulling the omega towards him as the tears fell freely down his face. Someone was trying to pull him back, but he couldn't let go.

His ears were ringing, but he heard someone scream, “Bucky, move!” before he was forcibly pulled away from Peter by Tony in his Iron Man suit. Bruce rushed forward to help, pressing sheets against the wound to slow the massive bleeding.

No one was saying a word, but Bruce was on the phone, calling for back-up. It seemed like an eternity that they all just stood there, feeling utterly helpless and terrified. They looked wrecked. Tony’s face was white, fear and pain shining in his eyes. Steve was trying to remain stoic, but his body was shaking with despair. Thor was openly sobbing, looking like his heart had been ripped out from his chest.

When they placed Peter on a gurney, running out of the warehouse, Bucky tried to follow, but his knees gave out and he fell. Sam was suddenly by his side, helping him up. The piercing sound of a cry reverberated through the room, and they all looked with wide eyes towards the noise.

Natasha and Clint had the baby cots, and now that they were closer, everyone could see that there were two babies in each. Their breath was caught in their throats as they looked at the babies. _Their_ babies. Steve choked back a sob, not knowing how to deal with such extreme joy and heartache at the same time. Peter should have been enjoying this moment with them; it all felt so surreal.

Tony never believed in God, but as they raced out of the warehouse with Peter on a gurney, for the first time in his life, he prayed.


	14. The Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter recovers, life moves on, and some other important decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who skipped over the last chapter because of the warning, here’s a summary: Peter was taken hostage by a group of men who wanted to sell his super-human babies, and they forced him to deliver the babies right then and there. After the alphas agreed to share Peter, they rescued him and the children, but Peter was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for the angst of the last chapter. There's a lot going on in here, so sorry if it seems like too much. I just wanted to get a few things out of the way. After this, it’s all smut and fluff! :)
> 
> On a side note, has anyone seen the new “Spider-Man: Far From Home” trailer? Oh my gosh. It looks awesome! It gave me a million new ideas for stories. 
> 
> Comments are always very appreciated <3

The atmosphere in the Avenger’s private hospital was bittersweet. So far, the babies seemed healthy, albeit slightly underweight due to being born prematurely. The doctors were running some tests to double-check their vitals, but it seemed promising (much to everyone’s relief). The alphas looked at their children in pure amazement. They seemed _so_ tiny. They all looked similar, so it was hard to see specific characteristics for any of them yet, but there were 2 girls and 2 boys.

“They’re perfect,” Thor whispered, staring at the babies in awe, and the others smiled softly in agreement.

“Peter should be holding them,” Tony added quietly, a lump forming in his throat. Everyone looked down, closing their eyes and taking a deep breath as they tried to silently will Peter to make it through.

As happy as the alphas were to meet their children, they were terrified for the omega. The doctors had been operating on him for what seemed like hours, and the rest of the Avengers could only sit around and wait. It was nerve-racking. They didn’t know what they would do if they lost Peter; the thought was so unimaginable that they wouldn’t even let themselves consider the possibility. He _had_ to be okay.

The babies were quiet, much to Bucky’s surprise. He had assumed that they would be crying constantly, but the only noises they made were the occasional whimpers. They looked so peaceful when they slept. The alphas just couldn’t believe that they’d created these incredible, little humans with Peter; it was surreal.

When it was time to feed them, each alpha was handed a child and a tiny bottle of formula. They were all wide-eyed, holding the babies as if they were afraid to break them. They were being so gentle and tender, and they each looked at the child in their arms as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Natasha smiled at the sight, snapping a picture before any of them could notice.

It was about 30 minutes after that when the doctor working on Peter finally left the operating room. Everyone rushed forward, desperate to hear news. They were holding their breath, hopeful and fearful at the same time. Steve was clenching his hands in a fist so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“He’s going to be okay,” the doctor assured them. Sighs of relief were heard around the room, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off everyone’s chest.

“He’s lucky. He suffered internal hemorrhaging. If he didn’t have his mutant healing ability, Mr. Parker would have been dead. Even with that healing factor, it’s going to take him some time to recover. It’s crucial that he stays in bed and does not carry anything more than 5 pounds until he’s been cleared,” the doctor continued gravely. They all vehemently nodded their heads in agreement. They would do whatever it took to keep Peter healthy.

“Can he hold the babies?” Natasha asked, knowing that it would be the first thing that Peter wanted to do when he woke up. The doctor nodded affirmatively.

“As long as he stays sitting down, then yes, he can definitely hold them,” he responded.

They all thanked him, grateful beyond words that Peter was going to recover. The thought that he would be dead without his mutant genes was beyond horrifying, but they all tried to focus on the positive: They weren’t going to lose him. Peter was okay, and he was going to meet their babies. They couldn’t have asked for anything better.

...

Peter woke up feeling groggy and a bit disoriented. He looked around the room, hearing the beeping sound of a heart monitor. He shot up in bed, blind panic gripping him as he tried to stand.

“Whoa, Peter, stop! You need to stay in bed,” Tony tried to explain in worry, his hands on Peter’s shoulders to try and prevent the omega from getting up.

The alphas had decided to set up shifts, taking turns sitting with Peter while they waited for him to wake up and spending time with the babies in the nursery. It was Tony’s turn to stay with Peter, but his words did nothing to calm the younger man. The omega’s mind was focused solely on one thing.

“The babies, Tony; they took the babies,” Peter said in anguish, trying to push aside the alpha despite how every part of his body was hurting. He didn’t care; he had to find his children.

“They’re fine, they’re fine! Peter, look at me,” Tony cupped Peter’s face and forced him to look into his eyes.

“The babies are fine. They’re resting now in the room next to us. They’re okay,” Tony told him soothingly. Peter felt his heartrate begin to slow down to a normal speed, and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“They’re okay?” Peter asked in a small voice, and Tony’s heart broke to hear him sound so vulnerable and afraid.

“Yes. They’re a bit on the small size, but the doctors say that they’re perfectly healthy otherwise,” he assured the omega. Peter let his body sink back into the bed, the tension seeping off his frame.

“You guys came,” Peter said in awe, his eyes shining with gratefulness, and Tony felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. How could Peter ever think they wouldn’t come for him? Just because of that voicemail he left? Even if Peter didn’t know that the alphas had agreed to share him, he had to know that his life was worth so much more than any hurt feelings.

“Of course we came, love. We will _always_ come for you,” Tony assured him sincerely, and Peter’s eyes watered as the flood gates opened. So much had happened in the past 24 hours, and it was overwhelming. It felt like he’d been on a crazy roller coaster, and his emotions were all over the place.

“I want to see them,” Peter half-told and half-begged. Tony nodded, immediately leaving to bring the babies into Peter.

Less than a minute later, all of the alphas eagerly returned with 4 cots, and Peter stared, wide-eyed, as his children were brought into the room. He was so focused on the babies that he missed the looks of pure love and adoration that were sent his way by the alphas, each so incredibly relieved that Peter was awake and okay.

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. These were his babies; _their_ babies. They were so small, but they were perfect. He reached his out to touch the tiny hand of the baby closest to him. It was soft and warm, and Peter began to cry over the tremendous amount of emotions coursing through his veins: love, relief, happiness. The alphas took turns handing Peter one baby at a time, careful to support their necks.

Peter spent his time memorizing every detail of each child, from the curve of their little cheeks to the shade of the little tufts of hair on their head. He never knew that it was possible to feel love so deeply. He loved each alpha with his whole heart, but this? This was a different kind of love all together. It was overwhelming and powerful, and nothing could have ever prepared Peter for the intensity of it.

“Did you decide on any names?” Bruce asked after Peter had a chance to hold each baby. Everyone looked at Peter curiously. He had asked the alphas which names they wanted, and each had given him a few options, but ultimately, they had all said that they wanted him to decide.

Peter smiled. He wanted to choose one name to represent each of the alphas. He’d been debating on a few of them before today, but as soon as he saw the babies, he knew exactly which names to choose. He pointed to each baby as he told them that the girls were Stephanie and Astrid, and the boys were Benjamin and Tyler. The other’s smiled fondly, their eyes brimming with love.

“Perfect,” Bucky commented, and everyone full-heartedly agreed.

...

The next few days were a whirlwind of feedings and changings, and Peter felt his heart swell at love from the looks of pure adoration that each alpha had when they looked at the babies. There was no doubt in his mind that these children would always feel loved and cherished.

Peter still wasn’t allowed to change the babies, but he was able to feed them. He loved holding them in his arms, content with just looking at them, and he knew that the others felt the same way. He would sometimes wake up and see one of the alphas just staring at the sleeping babies in wonder, and Peter would always fall back asleep with a smile on his face.

Natasha and Bruce were just as bad as the others, taking more pictures than they could ever possibly need, but it was sweet. The two of them were currently sitting with Peter as the babies napped in the nursery. He didn’t need someone to sit by his bedside constantly, but the Avengers had all made sure that he never woke up alone, and he appreciated their thoughtful effort.

“I actually wanted to ask you guys something,” Peter began, and the two of them shared a curious glance.

“Alright, what’s up?” Bruce asked.

“I’ve spoken with the guys, and we all agreed. We would be honored for you two to be the babies’ godparents,” Peter said genuinely, and Bruce and Natasha looked shocked.

Peter and the alphas had talked about a few people to be possible godparents to the children, but ultimately, everyone had agreed on these two friends. They loved the babies as much as the 5 parents, and Peter was positive that Natasha and Bruce would do anything in the world to protect the kids.

“If you’re okay with it, that is,” Peter hastily added. Bruce looked incredibly touched by the offer, and Natasha’s eyes began to water. It was the first time that Peter had even seen her so emotional.

“I would love that,” Natasha responded, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and Bruce nodded in agreement.

“So would I,” he added, and Peter smiled widely, imagining the kids one day calling them ‘Aunt Nat’ and ‘Uncle Bruce.’

...

It took 2 weeks for Peter to fully heal from the wounds, and by that time, things had calmed down considerably. He was back in his own room, and the babies were on a very stable schedule. They slept a lot, but they had to be fed every 3 hours, like clockwork, since they were underweight and on formula. They were changed whenever they needed it, but the Avengers also always changed the babies right before they fed them so that they could fall back asleep after eating without too much disturbance.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was working pretty well, considering there was 4 newborns, and no one had lost their mind yet. Though it certainly helped to have so many hands to share the load. Between the 5 of them, plus Bruce, Natasha, Sam, and Clint, no one was ever overwhelmed, and Peter was so grateful to have so many people in their lives that loved his children.

The babies had just been changed, fed, and put down for a nap when Peter plopped down on the couch. The four alphas strode in together, looking strangely like a united front, and Peter blinked in confusion. He turned to look at Natasha for answers, but she and Sam were standing up to exit the room, leaving a very bewildered Peter behind.

He noted the determined expressions on the alpha’s faces and realized with a jolt that they were finally going to talk about the elephant in the room: his voicemail. Peter knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, but everything had been so crazy lately that no one had brought it up (which he was grateful about; he had enough things to worry about already without adding that to the list). Now that things were settling down, he supposed it was time. He steeled himself to deal with whatever they were going to say.

“We have talked about your message,” Thor began, and Peter held his breath as he waited to be let down.

“And we’ve agreed that we are all going to be with you,” Tony finished. Peter blinked. And blinked. And then blinked some more.

“Um, what?” he asked in confusion, his mind swirling. He wanted to be with all of them more than anything, but he didn’t think that it would actually happen. This had to be a mistake or a misunderstanding.

“Peter, we all love you, and we understand now that you love all of us,” Steve explained.

“We’re sorry that it took us so long to figure it out,” Bucky added a little guiltily, and Peter just stared at them, gaping in shock. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to force his brain to make words, but his mind seemed to be frozen.

The alphas were all looking at him expectantly, and after a few moments of no response, they began to glance at one another nervously.

“Unless you no longer want that?” Thor questioned, confused as to Peter’s reaction. That brought Peter out of his daze, and he shook his head forcefully.  

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, I do still want that,” Peter stated eagerly, standing up and looking at them in astonishment.

“Just, are you sure about this?” He needed them to be 100% sure, and they all nodded resolutely.

“We love you, Peter. You make all of us happy, and we hope that we make you happy,” Steve answered, and Peter felt his eyes begin to water.

“You do make me happy. You all do. I just, I can’t believe that you would do this for me,” he responded breathlessly. They all smiled fondly at him.  

“We’d do anything for you,” Tony assured him, and Peter felt like his heart might burst from joy. He rushed forward and hugged Tony tightly before turning and hugging each of the others.

“I love you,” Peter declared, affection and gratitude evident in his voice.

“We love you too,” they all replied in unison, and Peter laughed. It was too good to be true, and a thought suddenly occurred to him that had his happiness screeching to a holt.

“Wait, but what about claiming? You can’t all claim me,” Peter lamented. An omega could only be claimed by one alpha before that smell mingled strongly with his own. It was nature’s way of letting other alphas know to stay away because that omega already belonged to someone else.

If an omega smelled of another alpha, it was in an alpha’s primal nature to stay away from that person; it would be uncomfortable for the others to claim him at that point, and he would only smell of the first alpha anyway, which didn’t seem fair to the others. Peter hadn’t even considered that fact before, but now that he was thinking about, it made things even more complicated.

They could always be together without a claiming, but that would be hard for their bodies and minds to accept as time went on. Their bodies were made to mate with another, and fighting against that biology took its toll. He was worried that the alphas were going to change their minds now, and he wouldn’t even completely blame them if they did. He wasn’t sure what to think, but the others merely glanced at one another.

“Well, we actually had an idea about that,” Steve began.

“We all want _you_ to claim each of _us_ ,” Bucky finished, and Peter’s eyes widened. He’d heard of an omega claiming an alpha before, but it certainly wasn’t common. When an omega claimed an alpha, the alpha would begin to smell like that omega instead of the other way around.

It was a sign of the utmost respect and equality in a relationship, because it meant that the alpha essentially “belonged” to the omega, which most of them were not willing to accept. In the traditional, patriarchal society, omegas belonged to alphas, and many of them had never moved past that idea.

Peter was shocked. If they did it this way, then he would be able to mate and bond with all of them, and the alphas wouldn’t be put off by his scent. It was the perfect solution, really, but he couldn’t believe that they were willing to give up their pride for him.

“Everyone will be able to smell my claim on you,” Peter reminded them. The unspoken _everyone will be able to smell that the same omega has claimed all of you_ was present as well. They all shrugged.

“So? Let them be jealous,” Tony quipped with a grin. Peter swallowed, looking at each alpha and searching their faces for any trace of doubt or indecision, but he found none. He smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt.

“I love all of you so much. I could never begin to explain how much you all mean to me. How did I ever get so lucky?” Peter wondered, and the other smiled affectionately at him.

“By just being yourself; someone who is kind and smart and brave,” Thor answered, and Peter felt his cheeks heat up, a warmth blossoming in his chest that seemed to spread throughout his entire body. The four alphas all squished him in a giant hug, and Peter knew in his heart that this was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
